Tamsin Oak Academy
by Glistening Teardrop
Summary: What would you do if you lost the most important people to you? Would you want revenge? Well for Bella it's not a want its a need. Bella human/vamp is starting new, but what will happen if her black past creeps back for her. i suck at sumeries beter story
1. A new beginning

**hey guys...  
this is my 1st FF so I hope you like it. Please don't be to harsh  
****XO.**

**Character's are from the wonderful world of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

* * *

**A New Begining.**

_Song: Tattoo, by Jordyn Sparks_

_~~*~~_

I could hear Charlie's faint laughter echo through the trees while we raced. I could see his skin glitter when the sun touched it. I was gaining speed, concentrating very hard on keeping pace with him. Then suddenly …

"Ouch," I mumbled – it didn't really hurt, just out of habit- as I picked myself up off the ground. I was so focused on beating Charlie that I had tripped over a tree root that had grown out of the ground.

I sighed, _even though I'm a half breed, I can still manage to trip over ._

"You okay Bella?" Charlie asked. He coughed trying to hid a laugh.

"Shut up dad, we both know you don't cough."

I started walking in the other direction when Charlie came up beside me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed but you should have seen your face," he chuckled again at the memory. Still not ready to talk to him, i stalked off in the direction we had been running in. Charlie was following me silently, probably waiting till I calmed down.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Charlie spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to come back here?" he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yes ... and no,"

He raised one perfectly angled eyebrow. But I didn't want to talk about what I was going to do. I shook his hand off and walked a step ahead of him.

In the distance I could hear water trickle through a stream and over some rocks. Birds singing happily, even the grass swaying in the breeze. But none of this mattered once I laid eyes on a large, grey, tombstone which was being supported by a huge oak tree. On the tombstone was written:

_Here lies Renee Swan  
Loving wife  
Devoted mother  
May she be taken to a better place  
Rest in peace_

In my life I never felt the need for tears. This, however was the exception.

I was so overwhelmed at the sight of my mothers grave that I fell to the ground with my head in my hands. The Volturi were going to pay, and i was going to make sure they got what they deserved. I got up from where I was knelling and walked over to an unlucky trees in the forest. I stood in front of it imagining Aro's face, smiling, just inches from my own.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my mother, I promise," my voice was drenched in hatred as I spoke. I pulled my hand and then let it snap in a fist, right in the middle of Aro's shocked face. With that one deathly blow, the tree shuddered violently and with a low snap, fell to the ground.

I heard Charlie gasp. I turned around to see him knelling next to Renee's grave with a shocked expression on his already pale face. I just realised that i had Charlie watching me the whole time. Embarrassed and ashamed, I started off into the trees again.

"Bella," called Charlie warily. I turned to see him getting up from the grave sight.

I shook my head quickly. "No dad you stay, I've just got to clean my head."

"I'll come with you anyway."

"Don't be stupid. I'll start packing our things, you know we have to be at Forks tomorrow. And this might be our last time in a while to see mum again," i swiftly glanced over to where she laid,"So take as long as you like."

Charlie just nodded his head. I broke away from his gaze to look at Renee once more.

"Love you mum," I whispherd and with that I broke into a run away from Renee's grave, away from the pain, away from the past and into my future.

* * *

"Bella are you sure you've got everything?" Charlie asked as we pulled up in front of my new school. It was beautiful. There was a main, moron coloured building which was three stories high. A metre above the two large wooden doors was the schools name: _Tamsin Oak Academy._There was a pathway leading up to the building fenced with rows of trees on each side. The whole academy was surrounded by forests which went on for miles and miles.

I sighed_, at least there will be plenty of wildlife around to hunt_. My thoughts must have been glued on my face because Charlie looked out his window and said.

"I'm glad there is, I wouldn't want you to get to thirsty around so many humans."

A memory popped up into my mind. It was one of my early hunting trips going horribly wrong.

_The wind felt cool on my skin as I darted through the trees. I smelt a herd of deer which were grazing in the grass._

_"Seems like a good spot," I thought. I was preparing myself for the attack. I crouched down and let instinct take over and control me. Suddenly nothing meant more than taking down the largest male. Just as I was about to spring on my prey, I smelt something _much _more appealing. I lifted my head and breathed in the air. My head spun in the direction of the irresistible sent was floating along and I was completely unaware of the deer sprinting away once the noticed my presence. My whole body snapped in that direction and I was off like a light. _

_My head was whirling with the maddening scent. Finally I saw the animal that had turned me into a savage. A human. Well to be more precise it was two humans with two hunting guns. I wasn't worried about the guns, more about what they would say when they saw that the guns didn't hurt me. I was so caught up in my hunt that I forgot that they weren't animals and that they _might_see me if I just walk right up to them. So I hid behind a tree, gripping onto it so tightly that it might not last. Trying to be sneaky about it, I peaked quickly around the tree to find one of the men looking at me.__ I pulled my head back behind the safety of the tree._

_"Hey Rob did you see that?" asked the man who saw me. He pointed to the tree I hid behind._

_"Dammit, he saw me. Good going Bella," I thought sarcastically. I gripped the tree even tighter- if that's even possible- and concentrated on getting every word spoken in their conversation._

_"Listen man I swear you're going crazy," Rob laughed and started walking away._

_"Maybe, but I ... oh well let's go."_

_The other man followed Rob. Still in hunting mode, I followed them. But as I let go of the tree to slink behind another, it turns out my hands had actually broke the tree and were the only things keeping it up right._

_So the tree fell._

_I was so shocked that I didn't have time to catch the tree before it hit the ground with a deafening crash. The men turned around with their guns pointed at the broken tree. I had just enough time to find refuge behind one of it's neighbours. The men started shooting their weapons at the exact spot I had just been._

_"What the _hell _are you doing Bella?" I questioned myself as the bullets flew past me,"Do you honestly want to kill these people? They probably have families waiting for them, or pets or jobs. Do you want to cause pain to those people? Do you want to be a murderer?!"_

_I shook my head from side to side, trying to clear my brain. I lost the scent in my head and raced away before it could return, dodging bullets the whole way._

I shuddered, at least that won't happen here. I'll be extra careful and hunt every month- seeing as I don't need to hunt as often as normal vampires do.

"Well come on kiddo, let's get you settled in," Charlie was out of the car and at my side in a flash, holding my door open.

"Careful dad," I whispherd at him while I got out of the car," Some one might be watching," I looked around hoping that I was wrong. Charlie laughed as he took my bags out of the back of his car.

"I'm always carful Bells," He stared walking up towards the administration building. I jogged up to his side carrying some of my bags.

The lady at the counter smiled sweetly at us as we walked through the doors. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head. She looked no older than 30. A name tag was placed at the front of the desk she sat behind, it said _Mrs Elliot._

"Hello and welcome to _Tamsin Oak Academy_. My name is Samantha Elliot. How can I help you?" She smiled at me and gestured to the seats at her desk.

"My daughter- Isabella Swan- is starting here this year and we would like to grab her key so we can unpack all of her luggage," Charlie looked pointedly at my bags and then back to Mrs Elliot.

She seemed dazed for a few moments, but soon recovered and handed us my dorm keys.

"If you need any help with anything, don't be afraid to call."

"That's very kind, thank you Mrs Elliot."

"Please call me Sam," she frowned," Mrs Elliot makes me feel so old."

I chuckled," Okay Sam."

Sam had informed me that I was going to have a roommate, Alice. _Great, _I really hope that she doesn't notice that I'm a little odd.

It turns out that my dorm is the furthest away from the admin office but the closest to the forest that surrounded the school which is a plus. The admin building was called A block, the two dorm building on the east side were B and C block. Where I was staying-at the back of the academy- was D block and the west side was E block. All the classrooms where situated in the middle of the giant square. D block was 4 stories high and I was in the 3rd.

Charlie was going to help me unpack my things, but Alice was already in the room. So I told him that I could do it myself.

"You sure?" he asked as he put his share of my bags in front of the door.

"Yes," I groaned," It'll be fun," my attempt to be enthusiastic was pretty poor.

"Okay call me soon," Charlie called over his shoulder as he started to walk to the elevator.

"Will do."

He waved then he was gone.

I turned to the door to hear Alice talking on a phone," Okay, okay Rose, come up in 15 minutes," she paused to hear the answer," Yeah, see you soon," Alice hung up the phone so I guessed it was my cue to walk in.

I took a deep breath, clutched my hand around the small, silver door knob and slowly opened the door.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Ooh, well what do you think??**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!  
****XO.**


	2. 5 perfect faces

**Second chapter up and running**

**YAY!!**

* * *

**5 Perfect Faces**

_Song: Dont want to go to bed, by Gabriella Cilmi  
(Only certain parts)  
XO._

_**Previously**_

_**I took a deep breath, clutched my hand around the small, silver door knob and slowly opened the door.**_

**"_Hello?"_**

_~~*~~_

I pushed the door up against the wall and stood in the doorway. The room was fantastic. It had two large double beds against each wall with a bedside table next to each. In between both beds were two french doors which led onto a small balcony which had a view of the forest behind campus. The bathroom was to the left of the room and there was a mini fridge , microwave and stove in a small room next to the bathroom. Talk about getting the deluxe suit.

But then I saw Alice.

She was short, thin and had small features. Her black was cut Short and pointing in every possible direction. She had pale chalky skin and amber eyes which were perfectly framed by long black lashes. There was something familiar about her appearance, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Alice was- by far- the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

She just started a me for a long moment then smiled.

"Hi," she walked up to me extending her hand,"You must be Isabella Swan."

I took her hand and it was unusually cold, but then again most things felt cold to my abnormally warm skin.

"Bella," I corrected her,"And you must be Alice,"

She pulled back her hand and grinned.

"The one and only."

I picked up my bags which were still by the door. I suddenly wondered which bed was mine.

"Um..." I looked between both beds.

"Take whichever you like," I smiled at Alice and started walking to the bed closest to the bathroom. Alice made a small face.

I spun around to the other bed.

"I'll take this one."

She smiled again,"Thanks, I'm really starting to like you."

I placed my bags on my bed and turned around to her sitting cross legged on top of her bed.

"Well that's a good start."

"Um Bella ... I know we just met and all, but I was planning to do some shopping for my side of the room with a friend in a couple of minutes. And I was wondering would you like to come with us?"

_Well this would be a good start to the year._

"Sure," I answered,"But where exactly will we be going?"

"Oh, me and Rosalie have already sussed out the shopping facilities."

"And will this be expensive?" I pulled out my wallet and looked through it. Thank God Charlie gave me a credit card. Alice didn't need to say anything, her expression was enough.

"Okay just give me a minute," I grabbed some more appropriate clothes and went to the bathroom. As I was getting changed I could hear two people talking in the front room.

"You'll like her Rose," Alice was trying to persuade Rosalie?

"You're probably right, but don't get to attached, you don't know what might happen."

Was that just me or was there a double meaning to her words?

I walked out into the main room.

"Ready,"I called.

You know how I said Alice was the most beautiful girl ever. Well Rosalie is the tiny little exception. She had the same chalky skin and her eyes were the same shade of amber. Her long blonde hair gently twisted down her back. She looked like a model that should be on the cover of a swimsuit magazine.

"Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie," she glided up to me and shook my hand.

"Hi, do you mind if I come with you and Alice?"

"Of course not," her smile was breathtaking, then she turned to Alice,"Are we ready to go?"

Alice raised her perfect eyebrows at me. It looked like a question.

"I'm ready."

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

Shopping with Rosalie and Alice is not an activity I'll be planning to do anytime soon ... or ever. When they find something they like they don't just pick a colour and buy it, they go through the pros and con's of that colour. Believe me, I know how slow humans are but this was just really stupid. My mood seemed to make Alice even more determined to get me things that I would like. By the end of the day I came home with three bags full of _necessities_, where as Alice and Rosalie cam back with about five or six bags _each._

When we arrived back at D block we said goodbye to Rosalie who was staying on the 2nd level. Alice and I had just finished un-packing when I heard a knock at our door.

"Hey Alice it's us, let us in,"called a booming voice just beyond the door. Alice danced over and slid the door open. I gasped when I saw four beautiful faces staring back at me. One was Rosalie and beside her stood a huge, curly haired man with an excited smile. Behind him were another two gorgeous men- one, I thought was more perfect than the other. One was tall with honey-blonde hair. The other was more boyish, with disarrayed bronzy hair. He smiled at me timidly.

"Bella, this is Emmett," Alice gestured to the burly boy,"Jasper," her hand drifted to the blonde boy,"And last but not least Edward."

I stared at Edward and smiled.

"Guys this is Bella."

Emmett came forward and shook my hand before pulling me into a tight hug,"How's it going Bella? Alice and Rose tired you out yet?" I grinned at him.

"Almost."

"Hello Bella," Jasper stayed up the back without any intention of moving, but it was hard to feel uncomfortable around him.

Edward slid through the doorway to come and shake my hand,"Hello Bella," his voice was like a lullaby, soft and gentle. As I touched his hand, I felt an electric shock race up my arm and I jerked my hand away. I looked up at his face, and he looked surprised then frustrated about something.

Jasper walked over to Alice and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"How much damage did you do today?" the tone in his voice made it sound like this happened on a regular basis.

"Not _too_ much," she nodded her head over to the empty shopping bags. Jasper just shook his head and gave a light chuckle.

Emmett spoke this time,"And what about you Rose," their hands twined together as he spoke.

"No more than Alice," Rosalie's perfect laughter rang through my ears.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to see the sights of _TOA_," Alice went to grab a bag," You want to come Bella?"

"Sure."

* * *

**We have now met the Cullens  
please let me know what you think  
REVIEW!!  
XO.**


	3. First day at TOA

**HEY GUYS**

**I've decided Bella's timetable will go:  
French  
Science  
Maths  
Music  
English  
PDHPE**

**I haven't got a song for this chapter. But if you've got one please let me know. :)**

* * *

**First Day at TOA.**

_**Previously**_

**"_I don't know about you guys, but this is my first time here and I want to see the sights of _TOA_," Alice went to grab a bag, "You want to come Bella?"_**

**"**_**Sure."** _

_~~*~~_

Later that day I found out that Rosalie and Jasper were twins and that Alice, Emmett and Edward were adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. The Cullen's don't really look alike besides the chalky skin and impossible beauty, which reminded me a lot of Charlie and myself.

Jasper was a senior with Emmett and Rosalie, but he wanted to show us around anyway.

"And over there is the indoor pool," it seemed like he was showing off a little because he knew his way around the place.

"Over there, is that the dinning hall?" Edward had been silent the whole time so it surprised me when I heard his voice.

"Yep," Jasper walked up to the large building,"Breakfast, lunch and tea are all served in here."

_TOA_ had loads of facilities, so I doubt very much that I would get bored.

Shortly after Jasper left us to get a few things ready for class tomorrow.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Alice spread her arms out wide.

"Well it sure is big enough," she rolled her eyes and Edward gave a musical chuckle.

The sun started to set and the wind picked up a bit. Any normal human would have gotten a little cold. So I crossed my arms in front of my chest and rubbed one hand against the opposite arm.

Alice looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Cold?"

"A little," Okay maybe it's not that cold.

"We should probably get back," she swept around in the other direction while Edward and I followed silently behind her.

I heard Edward sigh and turned to look at him. His insanely perfect was frustrated. His eyes bored into mine as it he was waiting for answers to questions that I didn't hear.

"Bella?" Alice turned around to find me, she mustn't have noticed until then that I wasn't standing beside her.

Edward let out another small sigh as he broke away from the _starring contest_. I shook my head, trying to gather myself.

"Coming," I called back to her. I ran up to her side as she started to talk about how far her classes were from our dorm. I was only vaguely listening to her ranting because Edward's frustrated expression kept finding a way to materialise in my mind.

* * *

School started on the following Monday, I had only one class with Alice- English. She thinks that the system is rigged.

She walked me to my first class- French.

"Alice I'm a big girl. I think I'm capable of walking to class on my own."

"I'm just making sure you arrive safely," a tiny smirk was threatening to break out on her face. In the short time that she has known me for , Alice and the rest of them have noticed that I'm a little clumsy. Emmett thinks it's the funniest thing, he says I'm the little porcelain doll.

"Don't you talk Emmett, you're just as pale as I am," he kept quiet after that. Wise choice.

I glared at Alice and she composed her face instantly. We finally reached the door.

"I'd better hurry, I don't want to be late on my first day," she gave me a quick hug and darted through the students. A lot of them stared at her, the girls in envy and the boys in amazement.

"Have fun," she called over her shoulder. I smiled and waved as she disappeared into the large crowd.

I turned to the door and groaned on the inside_. Another_ _boring year_ I thought as I opened up the door.

The classroom was covered in posters of French icons and words. To my relief no one noticed me entering the classroom. People were wondering around introducing themselves to unfamiliar faces. I spotted an empty seat in the back corner, walked down the asile and sat down. It didn't take log for the teacher to arrive. Everyone settled down into their seats and waited for the teacher to speak.

"Good morning students and welcome to Tamsin Oak Academy. My name is Mrs Pichler and I will be your French teacher for the year," she droned on about the history of France for a few minutes and then gave us a few simple worksheets to complete. While Mrs Pichler handed out the sheets, I was wondering what Charlie was doing at the hospital- he's trying very hard to work as a doctor, he hasn't perfected the restraint yet but it won't be too long now.

"Um ... excuse me," the girl sitting next to me had pulled me out of my thoughts. Once sh realised hat she had gotten my attention she continued,"These sheets are for you," the girl handed me my French work.

"Thanks, um ..." I bit my lower lip and glanced at her apologetically.

"Nessie, Nessie Wolfe," she smiled at me brightly.

"Nessie?" I think I sounded rude but Nessie answered before I could retract what I said.

"My real name's Renesmee- mouthful I thought- so I gave myself a nickname."

"Same here, my name's Isabella but I prefer Bella."

Nessie outstretched her hand and shook mine,"It's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too."

Nessie was beautiful, not vampire beautiful, but more natural looking. Her large brown eyes innocently took in her surroundings while her rusty brown ringlets twirled halfway down her back.

Throughout the period we talked about our lives so far and what we were hoping to do.

The period was almost over when Mrs Pichler called attendance. She was making her way down the list then finally she reached mine.

"Isabella Swan?" Ugh, I hated having to correct people. I raised my hand.

"Bella," I corrected her,"I'm here."

Way to many heads turned when they heard my voice. Great there's some starers in the class. I looked the people in the eye, most turned their heads swiftly towards the front again but some were still gawking at me. Gosh, you'd think staring at some one was impolite. What age are we in?

The bell rang to end the period and the students filed out of the room. I was packing my book bag when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see a blonde baby faced boy looking down at me than to Nessie then back to me again.

"Hey, it's Isabela right?" the boy stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Bella," I corrected him. I sighed this was going to get pretty annoying,"And you are ..." the boy finally let go of my hand but I had to tug a little.

"Mike Newton," Mike seemed pretty proud of myself for some reason. I faintly heard Nessie chuckle and turned to look at her. She winked at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi Mike, I'm Nessie," Mike reluctantly shook her hand as she smiled at him.

"Well I've got to go to class now otherwise I'll be late," she shuddered at the thought, must be a good student. Nessie walked behind me.

"Please don't go," I whispherd frantically to her. She wondered behind Mike and mouthed 'sorry' with a small smile on her lips. Nessie soundlessly exited the room, leaving me and Mike alone.

He was silent for a few seconds, so I chose this for my moment to act.

"Sorry Mike, but my next class is o the other side of campus," which actually isn't true- it's only in the next building,"And I don't want to be late."

"Oh," his lips pouted,"Okay."

I gave him an apologetic smile and darted out of the room while I had the chance.

My other classes were pretty boring to be perfectly honest. The teacher's were repeating things that I've already heard time and time again. Finally it was time for lunch. I lined up at one of the cafe stalls and ordered a pasta and apple for later. Once out of the line, I was faced with a delamar. Where to sit? I only met a couple of people today and I didn't really want to force myself on them. I was about to walk to my dorm when I heard a voice calling my name. I turned around to see Alice waving her arm and calling out my name. I walked over to see what she wanted. The rest of them Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were there as well.

"Hey Bela," Emmett's booming voice made me feel like I was gong to be knocked off my feet.

"Hi," I called back. I stood next to the table with my tray. They all had untouched food in front of them.

"What are you waiting for? The grass to grow? Come on, sit down," Alice rearranged her food so I had some space to eat.

I pulled out a chair and sat down between Emmett and Alice.

"So Bella," I looked up to Jasper,"How do you like _TOA_?"

"Well no ones bitten my head off yet," I heard a quiet chuckle from Emmett,"But seeing as it is only my first day I can't quite answer. I'll get back to you in a week."

The rest of lunch passed with loads of talking mainly on Alice's behalf. I swear you could chain this woman on the bottom of the ocean floor, fill her mouth with marshmallows, gag her and she'd still be able to express her opinion on the latest fashion trends.

The bell rung for 4th period. I gathered my things and slid my grey bookbag over my shoulder.

"Where are you off to Bella?" asked Alice. We walked over to the garbage bin and emptied out trays. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett left earlier just before the bell.

I memorised my timetable the first time I read it, so I was pretty confident with my answer.

"I've got music with Ms Lilly."

"What about you Edward?" We both turned towards Edward. Even though it was Alice who asked the question he looked at me when he answered. It made my heart jump.

"I've got music with Ms Lilly."

"You two are lucky," I suddenly recalled Alice's existence and turned to her,"I've asked around and hardly anyone I know is in my PE class."

"I'm sure you'll make friends Alice," I tried to comfort her.

"Yeah friends," she sighed and started to walk off to her classroom,"I'll see you guy's later."

I walked off to class with Edward keeping pace right at my side. I heard him sigh and quickly glanced at his face. Edward was looking down at me with frustrated eyes. I was just about to ask him what his problem was but instead I decided to have a meeting with the ground. I stubbed the tip of my boot on a crack in the concrete and was preparing myself for the fall. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but instead I felt a pair of smooth arms grip my waist and pull me back up.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward placed his marble hands on my shoulder and gazed into my eyes.

I couldn't answer him. My heart was basically flipping in my chest.

"Bella?" he's voice was coloured with worry and lightly shock my shoulders.

"Huh?" was my genius response.

"Are you okay?"

"Um ... yeah. We should probably get to class now," I ran towards our music room. Great I just humiliated myself in front of Edward Cullen. I sighed and entered the classroom.

* * *

**Hahaha**

**okay people, i know that some people have read my story but i would really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think because i written a couple of chapters ahead and i like how its going, but if you guys don't like it then i wont be in a hurry to finish it (even though i really want to)**

**well that's all  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
XO.**


	4. The Black Notebook

**Hiya,,**

**fourth chapter up and running**

**Also letting you know that most of the time when I write long sentences in _italics_ that they are most likely Bella's thoughts.**

**My longest chapter so far, I feel so proud. Hehe  
Anyways hope you like it!! **

* * *

**The Black Notebook.**

_Song: Longer, by Delta Goodrem._

_**Previously**_

_**"Um ... yeah. We should probably get to class now," I ran towards our music room. Great I just humiliated myself in front of Edward Cullen. I sighed and entered the classroom.**_

_~~*~~_

The music room was well equipped with different types of musical instruments. In the back corner of the vast room, positioned on a raised platform was a stunning, ebony grand piano. I stared at the instrument in amazement. It was so much like the piano Renee had when I was a little girl. I sighed _Renee ..._

Ms Lilly's voice brought me back to reality. I walked swiftly over to the piano and sat at that desk in front of it.

As I was pulling my things out of my book bag I heard the chair next to me scrape along the floor.

"Hello again."

I looked up to see Mike Newton making himself at home at the table.

"Hi Mike." I said politely as I could managed.

He opened his mouth to speak but Ms Lilly beat him to the punch.

"Good afternoon class," she spoke in a majestic way which captured our attention. She looked unusual as well. There were lots of bangles and necklaces which -when they hit each other- rung. Also she wore a knee length flowery dress and let her brown hair curl down her back. A modern day hippie.

"Today girls and boys, I just want to get to know you. So when I call out your name give me a wave," she shimmied her arm in the air making her jewelry clink together. A few people muffled chuckles," And tell me if you play anything."

Ms Lilly started reading off the list.

"... Tory Brown?"

"Here," a cute redhead lifted her arm," I can play the oboe."

"Impressive," said Miss only for her ears, but my hearing picked it up.

"Um, okay where was I up to..." she mumbled quietly to herself,"Okay here we are."

"Edward Cullen?" Ms Lilly spoke louder to the class.

I didn't notice that Edward was sitting a seat to the right of me. His muscular arm was in the air for a quick second then back down on the table.

"Piano," some of the girls in the class turned around to hie irresistible voice and was stunned by his beauty. I chuckled almost inaudibly to my own ears. I know the feeling. Edward smiled politely to them and then turned his attention to me. There was humor in his eyes. Could he have heard me? That's impossible, I barley heard myself.

Ms Lilly finally reached my name.

"Bella Swan?"

What the hell? On the sheet I know it says Isabella. I felt my brow crease. Huh?

Ms Lilly frowned at my expression.

"Would you prefer Isabella?"

"No, no," I backtracked quickly," Bella's great."

"That's good," she smiled again,"Now do you play anything dear?"

"Um yeah, I play the piano," I instantly felt Edward's gaze on my face. I didn't look at him because that wouldn't help me answer the question anytime soon,"And a little singing," I was about to mention the guitar but I didn't want to seem like a try hard.

Ms Lilly looked impressed.

At the end of the lesson, I noticed Mike was a little nervous. _Best just ignore him._

He cleared his throat and once he got my attention, took in a deep breath. _Please don't do what I think you're going to do_, I begged him in my head hoping that somehow he could hear me. Fat chance.

"Hey Bella, would-" but Mike got interrupted.

"Bella," said a shockingly familiar voice. Edward came and stood beside me,"I never knew you were musical," He was talking to me like we had known each other for forever. I briefly saw a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I guess the subject never came up," I shrugged playing along with him.

"No, I guess not," then he looked at his watch,"Shouldn't you be off to English? Alice will probably kill you if your late."

"Probably," I agreed,"Bye Mike."

His shoulder's slumped and he nodded.

I could feel Edward behind me as I raced out the door.

"Thanks Edward."

"Anytime."

I turned to face him. He gazed into my eyes and I swear my knees started to shake.

He looked away dissatisfied again.

"I'll see you later Bella," he said then turned gracefully and walked away.

"Yeah, later," I mumbled as I stared after him. I sighed and strolled to my English room.

* * *

I got to English just before the teacher. Alice had a seat saved for me in the back row. I guess the Cullen's like sitting at the front as much as I do.

"How was PE Alice?" That one little question opened up the flood gates.

"Oh it was terrible! I knew no one, I repeat _no one_. I was paired up with a nice girl though- good at sports- Nessie I think her name was."

I remembered meeting Nessie in French this morning. She was a nice girl.

Alice was watching me.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I met her in French."

She nodded her head. Then her eyes lit up as if she had remembered something.

"Now it's _my_ turn to ask the questions," _Great _I thought, where's the techer when you need him.

"How was music with Edward?" Seems like the teacher wasn't coming fast enough.

"Fine."

Alice raised her eyebrows as if to say, '_fine, I ask you about music with Edward and you say fine'._

I closed my eyes and sighed and then opened them back up to speak.

"Edward saved me from Mike."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Mike was about to ask me out and Edward stepped in and interrupted the conversation. He seemed a little angry about the situation," I was positive I saw some resentment in his eyes.

Alice's eyes glistened while I told her what had happened and by the end she had a tiny smirk on her lips.

"What?"

"He seemed angry did he?" Her eyes danced.

"I think so, maybe ... I-I'm not sure."

Her smirk grew more pronounced and it made me feel self conscious.

"What?"

She just shook her head. I was going to bring the subject back up again but the teacher finally came through the doors, _hurray_!. But at the wrong time, I felt like growling at him.

* * *

Later that night I was propped up in my bed with my soft, turquoise quilt draped across my lap. I was finishing up some last minute homework while Alice was flipping through some fashion magazines.

"Hey Bella," she looked up from the magazine," Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

"Okay," she rolled off her bed," Be back in two secs," and breezed out of the room.

_Great_, I thought. I'd had an idea for a new song flowing through my head all day and I've been dying to get it down on paper. I very rearly wrote songs, but sometimes I needed a way to express myself.

I picked up my notebook and started writing.

I was so engrossed in my activity that I didn't notice Alice entering the room again. Not to mention that my sensitive ears can't hear her heartbeat.

"What are you doing?"

Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed holding two ups of hot chocolate.

"Gah!" I jumped and dropped my pen,"Don't do that," but she just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked again while placing both cups on my bedside table.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, nothing," but my voice wasn't right. I closed my book.

"What's this?"

Alice ripped my notebook out of my hands. I used all my strength- something I shouldn't do- to hold onto the book. I'll tell you something, she may be small but she's strong. Too strong...

She danced to the other side of the room while reading my work.

I quickly jumped out of my bed and to her side.

"C'mon Alice," I reached for my book,"Give it back."

She swirled around so I couldn't get a perminate grip on it.

"Alice," I groaned.

She held up her index finger -signalling for me to wait. I jumped impatiently side o side from foot to foot. After a long moment, Alice popped her head over my book.

"Well?" I asked.

She had a blank look on her face. She seemed surprised.

"Bella it's really good. Why didn't you tell me you wrote music?" she handed me back my book and I snatched it from her, holding it securely to my chest.

"I guess it never came up."

"And is that written for the piano?"

I nodded my head.

Alice's eyes lit up,"Can you play it for me?"

I was shocked. I never played any of my pieces for anyone, not even Charlie.

"I can't. I only just wrote it, I don't know how it sounds. Plus I haven't finished it. And I don't have a piano . . ."

She was still excited, not effected at all by my reluctance.

"I know someone who has a piano." Then she danced over to my wardrobe and handed me a long brown coat- to cover up my pajamas, I think. In record time Alice was in her own jacket and standing byout front door .

I had no clue where she thought she was taking me.

"Quickly Bela, let's go,"her impatience was making me edgy.

"I don't know about this Alice," I said as we walked out of our room.

"Don't worry, we're not going to get caught in some random music room."

That made me feel a bit better.

We travelled down the elevator just one story and ended up in front of_ D14. _Alice knocked on the door quietly. A few moments later the door opened to revel that Edward lived here.

His face was friendly as he smiled at Alice and I. She didn't wait to be let in, she just waltzed in like she owned the place. I felt like a complete idiot staring after her while she walked.

"Would you like to come in Bella?" Edward gestured for me to come in, he had a small grin on his lips.

I walked into the room clutching my black notebook tighter to my chest. His dorm was slightly larger than mine. The front room had a large black leather lounge which took up most of the back wall. And then there were 3 doors leading off the lounge room.

"Hey Bella!"

I then noticed that Edward already had company. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were huddled in the back corner with their heads stuffed in some books.

"Hey Emmett," I called back to him,"Jasper, Rosalie."

Jasper looked up from his book and quickly nodded his head. Rosalie smiled at me and went back to her work. While Emmet lunged off the lounge and gave me a bone crushing hug, ruffled my hair and when back to work.

"So I'm guessing from the time," I jumped. Edward was standing right beside me. My heart beat frantically from the fright and his expression made me wonder if he could possibly hear it," And the , um... outfits," I blushed remembering that I was in my pajamas covered by a coat," That this isn't a casual visit."

"No it's not," Alice spoke up this time. She danced up to my side and tapped on my notebook,"This is the reason we're here."

"Oh, so it's not that you're just_ dying _to see me," he teased his sister,"But it's because of a book."

I frowned, I didn't like the way he spoke about my book. It's not just a book, it was a place where I could express my feelings without being embarrassed or self conscious about it. A place where I could escape from daily life and do something that helped me remember the people I had loved most. The way Edward talked about it made it seem insignificant.

He had clearly seen that he had upset me and started to backtrack immediately.

"But I mustn't understand," he seem simply frustrated by that fact,"Why is it so important?"

"We'll explain later. But first I want Bella to see something," Alice dragged me by the arm around the massive TV to place me in front of something spectacular. I gasped.

There stood on a raised platform (just like the one in my music room) the most beautiful, cream baby grand piano I have ever seen.**(A/N, picture on my profile)** I slid my notebook into my left hand and practically glided over to the stunning instrument. I stretched out my long, right arm and swept it across the keys without making a sound. I marvelled at it's texture, it seemed brand new, never been used before.

Everyone crowded around me while I was in my own world. I placed my notebook on the stand and walked around to the back of the piano. I lifted the lid so that I could peak at the strings.

"Wow," I murmured in awe.

"Do you like it?" I turned to see Edward raising an eyebrow at me.

"This is your?" I faintly heard a few chuckles- mostly coming from Emmett I think.

He just nodded his head.

"Wow," I mouthed and walked back to pick up my book.

"So from all this commotion I take it you play?" asked Rosalie who had changed her position from the lounge to standing next to Alice.

"A little," I shrugged it off.

"A little," Alice scoffed,"Actually that's why we are here."

Because I was still marvelling at the gorgeous piano I didn't notice Alice was sliding my notebook carefully out of my arms.

"Hey!" I called out to her as she held my book behind her back. I ran towards her, trying to pry the book away- but Alice wasn't having that.

"I'll give it back, _if,_" _great_ I thought sarcastically," You promise to play for us."I grimaced. I knew it was going to go something like this.

Alice rolled her eyes,"Don't be such a baby Bella."

"Yeah," agreed an egar Emmett," I wanna hear you play."

"But-"

"No buts," Alice shook her head," Here you go," she pulled out my black notebook and I snatched it back. She turned me around to face the piano and gently pushed my shoulders," Now suck it up and play for us," I could tell that she started to smile.

As I dawdled over to the piano Jasper smiled encouragingly, Emmett -who had an arm slung across Rosalie's shoulders- gave me a thumbs up while Rosalie smiled. Edward was the closest to the piano, so he was the last to walk past. He didn't smile but his eyes were clearly curious to how this situation would play out.

I took my time getting settled. I opened my black notebook to my most recent artwork then turned to face everyone.

"Now just so you know, this isn't finished and-"

"Oh quit stalling and start the song already," Alice crossed her arms in front of her cheat, impatient.

"Okay," I breathed, as I chewed on my lower lip.

I turned back to the keys, sighed inwardly the begun letting the magic flow from my finger tips.

The introduction swirled throughout thr room. It was so soft and gentile. I took in a deep breath and begun singing.

_I see you everyday  
I guess we walk the same way  
To wherever we're going  
Every moring and every night  
Do you smile to be polite  
No way of knowing  
I can't explain it  
But I'm not complaining  
If I'm happy or sad  
If only we had_

_Just a minute longer, than this  
Just a little closer than this  
I would get to know you  
A little bit better  
I could tell you  
If only we had  
Just a minute longer_

I glanced up to see everyones' faces plastered in disbelief. This made me smile while I sang.

_A moment had arrived  
It was just the right time  
For conversation  
And he asked me  
What do you do?  
What is your name?  
Where are you from?  
But before long  
We're at the station_

_And I was so frustrated  
In fact devastated  
I feel happy but sad  
If only we had_

_Just a minute longer, than this  
Just a little closer than this  
I would get to know you  
A little bit better  
I could tell you  
If only we had  
Just a minute longer_

I was really enjoying myself. It had been so long since I've played any of my music. The tempo of the song started to pick up, which was giving me more energy.

_I wonder  
I wonder what you think about  
Do you think about me?_

This was where I had stopped writing so I had to improvise... _fast. Okay brain think, think, think, think, think, think. _But the amazing part was I didn't have to think about it at all, I just embraced the feelings of the song and let the words spill out of me.

_Maybe I'm a dreamer  
But I just believe  
And I know what I see  
Forever wishing  
There would be another day  
Oh if only we had  
I don't care happy or sad_

_Just a minute longer  
Just a little bit longer  
Oh a little  
A little bit longer  
Oh baby  
I would get to know you  
A little bit better  
I could tell you  
If only we had  
Just a minute longer_

I let my voice fade into the last couple cords, dimmed, then vanished completely.

I lifted my head up from the piano and looked at the people behind me. From the shock of my talent they had turned into gaping idiots. It made me giggle. They seemed to thaw out from the sound of my voice- I think. Edward was the quickest to recover.

"That was..." he seemed lost for words.

"So totally AWESOME!" Emmett was never lost for words. Or if he was I'm sure he'd make up his own.

I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks, so no doubt there would be some faded pink **(A/N, in my world Bella has most human traits but they're not very strong).**

"Wow," Jasper and Rosalie said in usion. Which made me blush deeper- but I don't think the colour changed much.

Alice came up and gave me a hug,"Bella that was brilliant." I had a huge smile on my face as she let me go. I turned around to face Edward.

"I've had my go," I told him,"Now it's yours," the smile still on my face.

He raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't expect me to play without getting something in return, did you? I asked with fake innocence.

"Don't be such a baby Edward," I used the same words that Alice had used on me. When I said his name I felt something weird pass through me but I shook it off. Probably just the breeze because his large window was open.

"Okay, okay," he lifted his arms as if to surrender. Then he walked over to the piano and started playing. I gasped as he played. It was to extraordinary, actually that word doesn't even cover how beautiful the music sounded. It was so hard to believe that it was _just _Edward playing- there must've been something helping him. But no, as I glided to stand beside him it was just Edward, only one set of hands was playing this complex piece.

The rest of the night passed with me listening to Edward play on his magnificent piano. The others went back to their homework while my eyes stayed transfixed on the hands which made the beautiful music.

I yawned and lok down at my watch. _11:30pm,_Edward had stopped playing and caught my eyes for a brief second. I turned to see Alice staring a me.

"I think I better go now," I informed her just before I yawned again.

"Okay."

We said our goodbyes and were just about to walk out the door when I heard Edward call.

"Wait Bella!" he was holding my black notebook. I can't believe that I had forgotten it," You're notebook."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Bella, Alice," he nodded to us.

I pulled the corner of my mouth up into a lazy smile,"Good night."

* * *

**The song in this chapter was writen by the fabulous Delta Goodrem and not me.**

**That chapter was ... wait or it ... 15 PAGES LONG!!!!  
My hands hurt a little :(  
But all is good :D**

**Okay so when I went over Twilight again to figure out how Edward's piano looked, I couldn't find what colour it was :( But I have always _adored_ cream baby grands- I play and when I'm older I really want one- so that's what I gave Edward. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like my decision.**

**Please let my know what you think so  
REVIEW ... REVIEW ... REVIEW ... REVIEW ... REVIEW!!!  
loads of love  
XXO. **


	5. Staring?

**hey guys,,**

**i was so happy when i looked in the story stats.  
122 hits and 64 visitors.  
thanks so much you guys for reading Tamsin Oak Academy.**

**I'm not very happy at he moment because my internet has been stuffing up on me. I even finished the chapter but it wouldn't save, so I had to right it out again that same night but it wouldn't save :( So I gave it a rest for a little while and tried again a little later and hey presto it works!!!**

**Loads of love  
XO.**

* * *

**Staring?**

_Song: Hot & Cold, by Katie Perry_

_**Previously**_

_**"Wait Bella!" he was holding my black notebook. I can't believe that I had forgotten it," You're notebook."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

_**"Goodnight Bella, Alice," he nodded to us.**_

_**I pulled the corner of my mouth up into a lazy smile,"Good night."**_

_~~*~~_

"Hey Nessie," I called to her as I walked into French the next day.

"Bella!" It was a nice feeling having someone excited to see you,"Glad to see you made it. I was thinking I was going to spend French all on my own with _Mike,"_ She shuddered at the thought.

"So whats been happening in the world of Swan since I spoke to you last?"

I told Nessie about playing my song for the Cullen's **(A/N, when I say Cullen's that includes Jasper and Rosalie).**

"Serious, you can play?"

I nodded my head,"Yep."

"You'll have to play for me sometime."

We continued to talk through the whole period. When the bell rang I quickly packed my things before I could bump into an unwanted person starting with _M. _

Once outside of the room Nessie chuckled.

"Maybe Mike's given up?"

"I sure hope so," but I had the weird feeling that he hasn't ... yet.

"See ya later Bella."

Again like yesterday Alice had saved me a seat at her table for lunch.

I walked over with my tray and sat between Alice and Emmett again.

"Hey Bells," Emmett squeezed me tightly around the shoulders.

"Hiya Emmett," I smiled around the table to everyone.

"Bella!" gasped Alice. Her tiny hands covered her mouth.

"What!" I jumped and checked myself up and down. Maybe there was a killer spider on my shoulder -which actually wouldn't do much harm, but it might look a little suss if I killed the spider instead of it killing me.

Her hands moved from her mouth which had turned into a frown.

"I knew letting you dress yourself this morning was a huge mistake," she slapped her forehead like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I was surprised. I looked over me again to see that I had dark denim bootlegs with white volleys and a yellow 3/4 shirt on.

"Well nothings _wrong _per say, but what happened to the clothes I bought you when we went shopping?"

I remember her asking, no actually _forcing _me to try on ridiculously tight skirts. Shirts that showed too much cleavage for my liking and high heal shoes so dangerous I was scared to even look a them.

"You don't expect me to wear those to school?" I was frightened by the thought.

"Of course I do."

"You can't be serious," I wailed.

"There is _nothing_ funny about a fashion crises," Every syllable was spoken very clearly.

"Bella you look great in them," Rosalie offered. I turned sharply to glare at her and she sunk back down in her seat then straightend up like I hadn't spoken.

Alice got up from her chair and started pulling my arm to make me stand up.

"What?" I asked, resisting her pull.

"We're going to get you changed."

"Huh?"

"I said, We're going to get you-"

"No , I know what you said. But why?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Bella," she pulled me out of my chair,"C'mon Rose let's get to work."

"No," I looked at Jasper,"Jasper please talk some sense into her."

"Hon-"

Alice pointed her finger at him and warned,"Don't you start."

Emmett started to laugh,"Looks like you might be saved after all," He was looking at something behind me.

I turned my head to see Mike walking up to me. I heard a low growl, but it didn't come from me. And I didn't have time to figure out who did it.

"Hi Bella," Mike smiled nervously.

"Mike," I was to angry to be polite to anyone.

He was taken back by my hostility.

"Um," he stuttered," I- I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me," He looked hopeful.

"Um," I hesitated.

Can I come?" Thank God for Emmett.

"Ah, actually-"

"Awesome," I smiled at Emmett," What are we going to see?"

"I- I just remembered I already have plans," he turned quickly and paced away.

Once Mike was out of hearing distance I turned back to the table.

"Oh my God, thank you _so_ much," I clasped my hands together and shook them. _So much for Mike giving up._

"No worries Bella, that's what I'm here for."

"Well now that that's over,"Alice turned to me,"Time to go Bella," I groaned but followed them. I took one last look at the table to see Edward still glaring at Mike's back. I just shook my head and trudged behind Alice and Rosalie.

Well they accomplished what they wanted to do. Alice and Rosalie had gotten my into an above knee, ivory, cotton drees with 3/4 balloon sleeves and a low neckline, thick grey stockings and a pair of black ankle boots.

They pulled me in front of the full lengh mirror in the bathroom.

As I stared at the clothes I frowned. This was was too much for a school outfit. It looked more suited for a night out in the city.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice was getting jumpy.

"I think. I think you've gone way overboard," I shook my head and bit my lip as I stared at my reflection.

"C'mon Bella," winged Rosalie," You look stunning."

_Sure._

Rosalie and Alice looked pretty proud of themselves with what they had accomplished, while I had a fixed expression of disapproval clouding my face.

The girls ushered me out of the door and outside of D block.

"Why are we out here? The bell hasn't rung yet."

"Oh it will," Alice seemed pretty sure of herself," In 5,4,3,2,1_," BEEP_.

"How did you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders,"Lucky guess."

I opened my mouth but she changed the subject.

"You know what Bella? I think that you're just annoyed that Rose and I made you look so _stunning_," She emphasised the word," Because you don't want any new admires to add to the fan club."

My mouth literatly popped open, even with the popping sound. They laugh at my expression.

"Be careful of the flies Bella," Rosalie joked and pushed my jaw back into place.

They waltzed past me with victorious expressions, like they had just won a fight over the last pair of designer boots.

"Oh and Bella," Alice called over her shoulder,"Have fun in music," Then she turned around while Rosalie was still snickering and they both gracefully paced away.

I stood on the foot path for a few moments, shocked. When I could finally move, I stumbled my way to my music classroom.

~~*~~

Just a few more doors down was my classroom. I spotted Ms Lilly walk up to the door and ran up behind her.

"A little late are we Bella?" She didn't look back to face me while she spoke.

"Yes, sorry Miss," I ducked my head.

"That's alright dear."

As we entered the room Ms Lilly spoke to the class, while I tried to inconspicuously get to my seat. I noticed a couple of wondering eyes following me as I walked.

I was almost at my seat when I noticed Edward looking at me in a strange way. I pulld out my chair which seemed to knock him out of his trance. He blinked a few times while I sat down.

"Something in your eye?" I grinned. He ignored me.

"I see you survived your makeover," Edward smirked.

"Hardly," I looked down to what I was wearing and sighed.

"Don't like all the extra attention then?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ms Lilly.

"I'll take that as a no."

I sighed and concentrated on my work. Sometimes during the lesson I could feel Edward's gaze on my face. I tried hiding behind my hair for protection but that didn't help for very long.

I turned my head to see Edward concentrating very hard on my face. I noticed that he did that quite often lately and it really started to bug me.

He saw me look at him and went back to writing notes from the whiteboard.

The bell rung the end the period and I was glad. As I walked out the door my ankle rolled and I wobbled. A strong, white hand reached out to steady me. I look up to see Edward's eyes gaze intently into mine. _Again with the staring. _

"You okay Bella," he smiled. My name sounded different when hid velvet voice spoke it. That creeped me out as well.

"Yeah," I breathed,"I'm good."

He nodded his head still holding onto my arm. He looked into my eyes once more. That tipped me off.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I yelled and yanked my arm out from under his arm. A couple of bystanders jumped at my out burst.

That caught him off guard as well,"My problem?"

"The staring all the time! Please don't tell me you haven't noticed."

His eyebrows closed together a fraction. His face was hard but his voice was innocent,"Staring?"

"Oh my God," I put my head in my hands then pushed my hair back off my face.

"I haven't been staring at you Bella."

"Lier."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," his voice grew harsh.

"Ugh," I growled,"You're so frustrating."

His frown turned up into a slight smile.

"This is _so_ not funny Edward Cullen!" I was being dead serious, which made him smile even wider.

He swiftly shook his head and closed his eyes. Then he opened them back up again.

"Bye Bella."

Edward turned abruptly to walk off in the other direction.

"Oh and Bella, I never got to say," he had called over his shoulder," Nice outfit," he winked then walked off.

I grind my teeth together as I watched him walk away. Anger kept me still for a moment then I could finally move my legs.

I turned around with a,"Ugh!" and stormed off to a very unfortunate sister, who was going to get to play shrink for the next 45 minutes.

~~*~~

Because of me fuid with Edward, I was late for English. I roughly pushed the door open and Mr Russ stared at me blankly, then frowned.

"You're late Isabella."

"Sorry sir," I grunted through my teeth.

"Yes, well ah ... go sit down," He must've been a little weary of the deep scowl on my face to no push the subject any further.

I walked down the isle to find a confused Alice waiting for me. I pulled out my chair with more force than necessary, she noticed that.

"What's up with you Bella?" Alice whispered while Mr Russ continued with his lesson.

"Let's just say that I'm on 'no speaking terms' with your dearly beloved brother," the sarcasm was thick in my voice.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion,"Huh?"

"Don't worry."

"But-"

"I _said_don't worry," I glared at Alice. I must've looked frightening because she slunk back into her chair and was paying close attention to the teacher.

I sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. So I riped a piece of paper out of the back of my textbook and wrote:

_Sorry Alice_

_I'm angry but I have no right to take it out on you_

I slid the paper in front of her desk. She peered at it and had a reply on it when she slid it back to me.

_That's alright Bella,_

_but I am curious._

_Why are you angry at Edward?_

Reading his name brought back some earlier emotions, but I didn't want to snap at Alice again so I pushed them aside and wrote:

_I'll tell you later._

_Mr Russ is looking at us weirdly._

We both lifted our heads to glance at Mr Russ who was talking about the author we were studying- but only looking at us while he spoke.

Alice crumpled up the paper in her tiny hand and lent over with her eyes still facing the teacher, whispering.

"Later."

* * *

**Ahh ... finally finished after all that time,**

**With love,  
XO.**

**To the left, to the left. All you have to do is hit the button to the left ... ... ... **


	6. Disoriented

**My lovely readers,,**

**Okay guys remember in chapter 5 when I got all excited about my story stats well this is even better...  
**

**31.10.08 - posted chapter five  
1.11.08 - _99 hits_ and _70 visitors_ !!!!!!!**

**I was sooo happy 8D !!! Thank you so much for reading and coming back for more  
XOXOXOXO..**

**

* * *

**

**Disoriented**

_Song: Disoriented, by Delta Goodrem._

_**P**__**reviously**_

**_Alice crumpled up the paper in her tiny hand and lent over with her eyes still facing the teacher, whispering._**

**_"Later."_**

~~*~~

I walked swiftly to my room with an annoyed Alice right on my tail. I still hadn't told her about my temper tantrum at _Edward,_ and she didn't like being left in the dark. But what could I tell her? _'Oh Alice I had a go at your brother because he wouldn't stop looking at me. _Yeah, I'm sure that'd work. Or what about_, 'Alice I'm on 'no speaking terms' with Edward because when he looks at me I feel weird and extremely annoyed at the same time'_. Nope, I better put it off for as long as I can.

I reached the door and quickly searched in my bag for the room key. The key slid smoothly into the lock and clicked the door open.

As I made my way into the room I felt a pair of cold arms guide me to my bed. My bag fell off my shoulder and landed with a _'thud' _on the soft brown carpet. I crossed my legs and faced Alice who sat in front of me on my bed.

She crossed her arms across her tiny chest and waited for me to start spilling.

I pretended not knowing what she was on about, so I raised an eyebrow in false confusion.

Alice saw right through me. She tapped her fingers along her arm.

"It's later."

I glanced down at my watch,"Ah so it is," I tried changing the subject," Which reminds me, I've got work to do," I reached down to retrieve my bag.

"Bella," Once she used that tone I immediately dropped my bag and slowly faced her.

She was getting impatient. Eyebrows down and mouth set in a frown. Now probably wasn't the best time to annoy Alice, so I raised my hands as if to surrender.

"Okay, okay," She seemed to thaw out now that I was finally confessing.

I sighed and started retelling the story.

"And it wasn't even that he was staring really. It's because he lied about it. He straight out lied, I was right there paying attention, and he lied! I mean does he really think that I'm that stupid?" I started getting all worked up about it and the unreasonable anger filled tears were threatening to escape. It took all I had to keep them back.

"And now you don't like him?"

I shook my head," No it's not that," I tried my best to sum up what Edward was like to me. I had to really think hard," Sometimes he can be really nice and funny, but then other times he ruins it by be so annoying and careless. The sudden mood swings are unpredictable and you never know which Edward is going to show up."

Alice surprised me by laughing. _Maybe mood swings run in the family._ I stared at her confused.

"It's nice to hear that you feel that way," she suppressed a chuckle," you wouldn't believe how many girls have asked him out. They all go after him like he's a new candy shop selling the best sweets. They all want part of the action."

As she spoke my fist clenched up and I suddenly wanted to threaten those girls. That took me by surprise. _How strange._

"Bella," Alice bent down to grab my attention," You who, earth to Bella."

I snapped my head back_ too _quickly. But fondly enough she didn't notice.

"Yeah."

"You sort of zoned out. Is there anything else going on that I should know about?"

_Was there?_ I wasn't so sure myself.

"No," I decided," I'm fine."

I don't think she believed me but she shook it off. I'd already given her enough daily gossip on my life.

Alice seemed to remember something important, her face instantly animated.

"You know what's coming up soon?" I didn't have time to answer, she finished it in the same breath," The back to school dance! Oh I can't wait!" I sighed and sunk into my pillows, relieved for the change of subject," We'll have to go shopping. You, me and Rose. This is going to be great, I can feel it."

I zoned out again when Alice started discussing colours and styles. I thought back to earlier when we were talking about the _Edward_ situation. Was it true? Was there anything else going on? Or an I just over-reacting? If I was, then why did I suddenly get all worked up and angry when Alice said that the girls here were practically drooling over him?

Alice pulled me out of my mind conflict.

"Huh?"

"I said," Alice repeated," Do you like red?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," I was only half there.

"Actually, no red. It's too harsh on your complexion ..." Her voice was only a faint buzz in the background- for I had lost interest again and started my mind conflict up for a second time.

There wasn't anything going on I decided ... I hope.

* * *

I passed another great oak as I hunted in the forest behind _TOA_. The night sky was hidden behind a blanket of green leaves. And the wind whooshed past me flinging my hair out behind me.

As I walked I heard silent foot steps not twenty meters in front of me. Curiosity got the better of me and I soundlessly crept closer to the object. I stopped breathing and hid behind an oak five meters away. I focused my eyes on the object. It looked like a rock, a large rock that just ... moved? Call me crazy but I didn't think that rocks moved by themselves.

I inched closer to get a better look- I don't think that it was a rock anymore. As I did I must've made an inaudible sound because the creature froze. And I gasped. Wrong move. I waited to be hit by the intoxicating scent but it didn't burn me. How odd. Whatever it was smelt so _lovely._The creature straightened up with it's hands balled up at it's side. I covered my mouth with one hand, the creature was a person, a boy, who was in the wrong place at defiantly the wrong time. As I examined the back of his head I felt a familiarity about him. He had beautiful, disarrayed bronze hair.

I was frozen. Edward.

Why would Edward be out here at this time of hour?

"Edward" I whispered. I heard a low grumble form in his chest, but he didn't turn.

"Edward , is it you?" I asked as I left the tree and started towards him.

Nothing.

He was completely still as I put a hand on his shoulder. His head was bent down looking at something. I peered past his shoulder to find a half drained gazelle laying limp on the ground.

Someone else had been here and ran off in a hurry, it seemed. I wonder who it could of been. I hadn't come across a vampire at the school yet. The animal hasn't been dead for long. I wonder how close Edward was to the hunt? Maybe that why the vampire had left, Edward was to close. He probably fled.

Edward started bending down to the animal.

"What are you doing?" I tried to pull him back up. A snarl came from his throat.

He snickered and sharply faced me and I yelped.

This wasn't Edward I saw. What I saw was a bloodthirsty vampire!

I took a huge step back keeping my eyes on my advancing attacker. Edward's long white fangs were beared and had in dark crimson blood dripping from them. He stepped closer and I stepped back. He moved in again, pinning me against a tree. I refused to be frightened by him. After all I was a vampire myself.

Edward lifted his hand and held up a stray piece of my hair. He pulled it up to his nose and inhailed. His eyes were crazed as he pattered he piece back into place.

He chuckled deep in his throat darkly and tapped my nose with his index finger. The blood from his long fangs was dripping on his shirt. It had gone cold and did not appeal to me anymore.

Edward stepped away from me and convulsed. His complexion turned from the palest of whites to the darkest of nights. He chuckled while he was changing. He transformed into a bat. A night flying, cave living, bloodsucking bat!

I was far to shocked to believe anything at this point. My breath accelerated as Edward flew around my head. He was so fast, but my eyes caught it all. After the second rotation he flew up and disappeared into he night sky without a single sound.

I stood there, staring after him.

_WHAT THE HELL!!! _My head screamed. How did that just happen. It's not real. That's not possible!

While my head was trying to make any sense out of what had just happened I heard my name being called.

"Bella," A voice whispered. I spun to see where it came from.

"Bella," It said again.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Bella," As I spun around I spotted Emmett from a distance," Bella."

"Yeah."

"Bella, we've gotta go," he waved me forward, turned around and ran off.

"No," I called and ran for him,"Wait for me."

I chased Emmett through the dense trees, hoping to get some answers about Edward. Maybe he knew, maybe he didn't.

Emmett suddenly wirled around and grabbed my hand without breaking his run.

"We,ve got to go," _Yes, you've said that already._

"Go where?" I needed some answers.

"To class," he puffed as we ran.

"Class?" he was making no sense.

"Said what I that's," _!?!?!?!_

"Huh!"

"That's what I said," _Oh okay. Calm down Bella you aren't going crazy or losing your mind. Calm down. Deep breaths. Calm down._

We suddenly stopped running. Emmett spun and grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella," he shook them.

"Yes."

He dropped his arms and held up one hand.

"It's time to wake up." He snapped his fingers and I did.

* * *

**OOOh ... little cliffy ... well more like a _generous slope _- ha I learnt that in Geography.**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I had my 6th grade piano exam on ( I GOT A "B" YAY) and my yearly exams for school to study for. I have my maths and science on in two days. Wish me luck!!!**

**And again to the fabulous Delta Goodrem - I love her songs and they seem to fit some of my chapters perfectly, so there'll be more from her in the future,,.**

**So tell me what you think and dont forget to ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**XO.**


	7. Only a Dream

**Hello**

**First thing. I saw TWILIGHT on the first day it came out and I loved it. I know that some people were disappointed with it because it wasn't** **_exactly _like the book but I wasn't expecting it to be word for word and in my opinion I thought it was pretty damn good!!! (Also Rob Pattinson is _pretty fine)_ :D**

**Second. I'm sorry it's taken a long time for me to get another chapter up :( but it's holidays and i'll be able to write alot quicker,**

**Third. Also I'm sorry but I have no song for this chapter, but like before if you have one please let me know.**

**XO.**

* * *

**Only a Dream**

_Song: Sweet Dreams by Beyonce._

_**Previously**_

_**We suddenly stopped running. Emmett spun and grabbed my shoulders.**_

_**"Bella," he shook them.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**He dropped his arms and held up one hand.**_

_**"It's time to wake up." He snapped his fingers and I did.**_

~~*~~

My eyes shot open and took in my surroundings. I breathed in a sigh of relief. I wasn't in the forest being terrified of Edward or chasing Emmett through the winding trees. I was laying in my bed with the morning breeze flowing through the large french doors.

Shock came as soon as the relief did.

Above me were a pair of sparkling off-gold eyes and matching curly black hair. The figure above me was laughing so hard he was shaking the bed. I could hear other laughter from around the room. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust properly and I spotted the rest of the Cullens spaced around the room laughing as well.

A quiet, tinkling laugh was coming from beside my head and my attention turned to Alice.

"Good morning Bella," she smiled sweetly but her eyes were laughing just like everyone else.

I proped myself up on my elbows to get a better look around.

"Alice," I said and rubbed my eyes.

Emmett was trying to compose himself with no such luck. It annoyed me that I was missing out on the joke.

"What's so funny?" I asked no one in particular. Jasper and Rosalie- who were standing at the end of my bed- covered their mouths to stop the chuckles from escaping. Alice also bit her lip down to keep silent. Emmett thought- as it seems- didn't worry about concealing his amusement.

"You never told us youslepttalkedBella!" he bursted into a fit of laughter. Even though he stumbled through those last words, I caught them.

I was shocked. I only slept talked when I was younger- well that's what Charlie told me anyway. He said that I outgrew it once I stopped ageing. Charlie was never a good liar, I wonder how he got that one past me...

Emmett started to calm down ... then he started back up again!

"Oh, I'm glad you find this funny Emmett!" I growled.

"It's not the fact that you sleep talk Bella," Jasper soothed.

"It's just what you said," Rosalie finished.

My cheeks started heating up. What could I have possibly said that found do hilarious? Actually I'd rather not know.

"Bella, do you remember what happened in your dream?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I was," I didn't want to mention the whole Edward/vampire turning into a bat- I was still trying to process that one myself- so I searched further through my nightmare,"Talking to Emmett," I recalled.

"Do you remember what you and Emmett said?"

"Yes." I had a perfect recollection of what happened.

"So do we," Emmett chuckled to himself. Obviously only intended for himself.

"Pardon? What was that?"

He seemed a little surprised that I herd what he had said.

"Um Bella,"Alice started snickering,"Well you kind of had a conversation with Emmett while you were asleep."

The room was filled with their laughter. While I was left embarrassed in my bed, with a rosy blush on my cheeks.

At least now I understood why everyone was having a spazz attack.

"Conversation," I stuttered out,"With Emmet? Out loud?"

Alice merly nodded her head while holding her side wit one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

"How?"

"Beats me." Emmett shrugged.

"Okay," I settled myself," What did you guys hear?"

Emmett was suddenly animated.

"Well first we all came over to walk with you and Alice," he gestured to himself, Rosalie and Jasper," We knocked on the door and Alice let us in. You were asleep when we came in and I wanted to wake you up but miss Alice over here," he nodded his head in her direction," Told us not to- something about bad luck waking a sleeper. Like you need any more bad luck." He shook his head and snickered.

I let that pass. I had more serious things to worry about other than Emmett's comments.

"Anyways, it looked like you were a coma patient- literately," I narrowed my eyes at him," Whoops. Right, sleep talking. Well like I was saying 'coma patient'," he indicated with his fingers. My jaw was set, but that didn't bother him.

"Maybe I should tell the story Emmett," Alice intergected," It looks like Bella's going to hit you with something," Emmett looked smug. But I knew if I did hit him I would do _a lot _of damage.

I twisted my head from Emmett to Alice and waited for her to continue.

"Okay. Like Emmett said before they came over to come and see us and I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful. So I told them to hang around for a little while because you _might've _woken up soon." The uncertainty that I _might've_ woken up soon, seemed to place a grimace on her angelic face.

"You started getting restless and tossing in bed, we thought you were going to wake at any time, but you didn't." In my mind I saw snap shots of blood dripping from long white fangs and tried to conceal the shudder."Emmett was getting impatient- like always- and wanted to wake you up and before I know, he's hovering over you calling your name," Again I recalled the part in my nightmare when I heard Emmett calling my name.

Alice started giggling,"And that's when-"

"The talking started," I finished for her. I glanced around the room to- surprisingly- find everyone well behaved.

"Emmett said 'Bella' twice," Alice begun,"Then you answered'yes' out loud,"_ So much for being well behaved. _Whatever had kept them calm for the last few minutes noticeably stopped working. Even Jasper- who seemed pretty good at keeping his felling under wraps- was laughing it up as much as the others.

Again there I sat, embarrassed to the extrema. I pulled my dona up to my chin and cleared my throat. I know that they think that this is a great big joke, but I was worried that they heard somethings that I had no intention of them hearing.

I took in a deep breath,"So then what happened?"

Jasper was instantly in control again,"Well then Emmett started saying 'Bella' twice again and like before you answered him. this time with a 'yeah,"As before- when Alice spoke- I remembered that happening," Then Emmett smiled and he wanted to see if it was a coincidence or that you really were talking to him, so-,"

Emmett interrupted Jasper and continued telling the story," I said 'Bella, we've gotta go, then you yelled out 'No! wait for me!" By this time the whole room erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Bella," Rosalie managed to say through her laughter,"You looked so," laugh,"scared," laugh,"As if we were," laugh,"Going to leave without you," she rushed through that last line.

Embarrassment flooded through me like a tidal wave, strong and powerful and leaving me utterly helpless. My cheeks felt like the should be a flaming red but I knew that they would only turn the softest of pinks.

As their amusement died down so did my blush and I could finally ask what had happened next.

"Then..." I prompted.

"Then Emmett said 'We've got to go' then you said 'Go where?" Alice giggled at the memory.

"Then I said 'To class," Emmett continued," Then you said 'Class?" I remembered that that part of my nightmare made no sense to me. It was nice- in some twisted way- to finally understand.

"Then I said 'That's what I said' but you didn't answer. A few second later though you yelled out 'Huh?!' classic," I blushed again while they laughed it all out and waited for him to continue.

Emmett snickered but went on anyway," I repeated my line again, no answer. We thought that maybe all the sleep talking had finished, and it sis for a couple of minutes, But we thought you were never going to wake up 'coma patient." I gritted my teeth at him him but he wasn't worried. Typical Emmett.

"You said that the sleep talking stopped for a few minutes."

"Yes, that's right." Emmett agreed.

"What happened to start it back up again?"

"Oh right. Well like I said we didn't know when you were going to wake up, so I took matters into my own hands," My eyebrows pulled down in confusion," Forcefully waking you up."

"Against my better judgement," Alice muttered.

"Hey," Emmett defended himself," She's okay. Nothing happened. Don't get all high and mighty on me."

Alice glared at him and huffed.

"Emmet,"Jasper warned.

Emmett just shook his head,"Anyway I shook your shoulders and said 'Bella' again. You answered back with a 'yes' again. I let go of your arms but held my hand up to your face. I'd seen people do the trick on TV so I tried it and what-do-you-know it worked!" He seemed pretty proud of himself.

"Emmett," Jasper shook his head," Those so called 'people' are magicians. It was just sheer luck that it worked for you."

Emmett rolled his eyes,"Whatever. I told you to wake up, I snapped my fingers and hey-presto she lives!"

After all the anger and embarrassment and a lifetime of blushing used only in ten minutes, I couldn't help but laugh. He knew how to make me smile.

Out of know where Jasper's watch beeped and it made me jump.

"um guy's, I don't want to put a damper on your spirits," he started," But we have to leave in little over than 20 minutes."

Right. I was still wearing my pajamas while the rest of them were in their designer labels.

"I'll get right onto that."

I hopped out of bed and sped to my wardrobe. As I pulled open the doors, Alice rushed over.

"Don't worry about those, I'll pick something for you," she pushed me towards the bathroom and went back to inspect my clothes,"Be quick."

I was just about to go in the bathroom when a loud _bang _came from the large french doors.

What the," Rosalie murmured.

"Hell?" Emmett finished.

I lightly crept up to the doors just to find one of the pot plants smashed up against the glass. Soil, dried-out clay and cement was splattered across our little outside patio. I opened the doors and was hit by the strong winds. My hair whipped around my face while I tried to tidy things up.

"Here, let me help," Rosalie came up and knelt beside me. We worked together and mamaged to clean the siol up.

"Bella, go get ready or you'll be late."

"You sure?"

She took the luminous crimson freesia **(A/N picture on my profile)** from my hand and ushed me away.

"Well this flower is _awfully_bright," she shielded her eyes dramatically,"And the wind is so strong and the air is so cold," she placed a hand across her chest,"But I think I'll be alright."

Her over-dramisised expression at the end sent me over the rdge and I cracked up laughing. So did Rosalie.

"Now get out of here," she pushed me inside.

"Okay, okay. I'm moving."

I closed he door on Rosalie and went back into the room.

"What was it Bella?" Emmett asked. He was looking for Rosalie over my shoulder.

"Just a pot plant that the wind tipped over. Rosalie got it for me so I could get ready."

He relaxed when I mention her name. It was amazing just how much they loved each other and to find the other person while they're so young. _People around here are very lucky when it comes to love. _Some_ people. _

"Bella," Jasper called,"Time's slipping away and that shower isn't going to take itself."

Whoops. I had forgotten all about that.

"Oops. Right, sorry Jasper. I'm going now." And I ran towards the shower before anything else could distract me. _It's to bad my mind can't seem to distract itself..._

* * *

**So how did it go? Do you understand that last line? Well if you didn't all will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**I put a picture of the freesia on my profile because I thought that some people might not know what it looks like :)**

**Last I hope you have a safe and happy Christmas ( + loads of presents) and enjoyable holidays.**

**Lots of love**

**XO.**

**Please review!!!!**


	8. After Shock of A Nightmare

**Bonjour lecteur ...**

**I know that i said that the holidays were a great time for me to write,, well i was kind of wrong about that. Sorry for the wait for this chapter.**

**Again another song by Delta Goodrem. I personally don't really like it but the words fit good.**

**XO.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Aftershock of A Nightmare**

_Song: The Analyst, __by Delta Goodrem _

_**Previously**_

**_"Bella," Jasper called,"Time's slipping away and that shower isn't going to take itself."_**

**_Whoops. I had forgotten all about that._**

**_"Oops. Right, sorry Jasper. I'm going now." And I ran towards the shower before anything else could distract me. It's to bad my mind can't seem to distract itself..._**

_~~*~~_

At first everything was black, you could look forever and find nothing. My forever came sooner than I expected.

A set of flawless white teeth pieced the skin of a ripe strawberry. Watery-red juice dripped down the teeth onto the chin. The juice grew darker - a sinful red- and the teeth grew larger,longer. The mouth smirked. It was too familiar, I knew this smirk...

I snapped my eyes open before my brain could put the pieces together, but it was too late. I already know where this thought was leading me to. _God Bella, you're going insane. It was just a dream. Just a dream. _I tried to clean out my head by shaking it. _Just a nightmare._

Dream or not, I didn't want my mind to place the pictures together. It frightened me to much.

I was hoping that the warm water from the shower was going to calm me down. No luck there. It was just adding to the atmosphere. My blood was racing through my veins and my heart was pounding to the rhythm. I turned the shower off and wrapped my turquoise/brown towel under my arms. I then pulled my hair down from the bun it was secured in. Lose ringlets tumbled down over my shoulders and down my back.

I stopped in my tracks, then I bit my lip. I forgot to get my clothes off of Alice. I took a deep breath and hitched my towel up higher, then turned towards the door.

_Bless her. _Alice had hing my outfit on the door knob for me. But the gratitude for her left as quickly as it came when I saw shinny, European tages on them.

I walked over to the expensive looking clothes and ripped the tages off. I didn't want to see the insanely high prices and I knew I wouldn't be able to give them back to her.

With a sigh I slipped the clothes on. Then I raced out the door without glancing even once in the mirror. I knew that Alice would have gotten me something that matched me just right.

Beyond the bathroom, everyone looked ready to go. The wind hit the doors again, which reminded me of the red freesia. My eyes searched the room and found it on my bedside table, sitting in a small plastic pot.

The mess outside had also been cleaned up. Not a thing out of place. No evidence to show that the spill had ever occurred this morning. I have to admit, Rosalie did a pretty good job with everything.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all stood around he door pinning their coats up, ready to leave.

"Thanks guy's," I darted over to my wardrobe and pulled out my beige jacket.

"Have we got everything?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Emmett answered for us all. _Too bad if we forgot something._

hen Emmett pushed us all out the door. We walked down the hall, then something dawned on me. It felt like something was missing ... or someone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked a little to interested.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me and Emmett smirked.

"Anxious?" he asked.

"Curious."

It didn't look like he believed me. Why else would I ask about him?

Jasper shook his head. At me or at his brother, I wasn't sure.

"I told him where we were going this morning, but it was like I hadn't spoken. He was fixated over his piano -getting very frustrated might I add- he couldn't seem to get it right," he said matter-of-factly."As I was walking out the door he muttered 'have fun' there was a real hostility in his voice, but when I looked a him he was right back to obsessing over his music. I swear the poor guy's going crazy."

I slowed down my pace and thought about it.

Edward's music had always flowed from his finger tips- as easy as breathing- it was difficult to believe that he was having trouble, that's just so ... so wrong.

I gasped internally.

It was probably what I said, well what I _yelled _at him that interfered with his composing. I started feeling a little sorry for him. No! I can't feel sorry for him. I won't! He lied to me. I don't know why he did but he did and I'm not feeling bad for something that he brought on himself. He deserved it. I half-smiled. You might want to think twice before you insult my intelligence.

I hadn't noticed until now that the group was a several meters ahead of me.

"Wait guy's," I called and ran to catch up.

Alice look at me confused,"What just happened?"

I focused my eyes on anything but her face. My head was turned towards the wall.

"Um... I tripped again." She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

We pushed the building doors open and the wind roared past us, triggering my memory. Flickers of pictures ran through my mind. The wind breaking the pot plant. Turning the shower taps on. Then a set of white teeth with glistening crimson blood dripping from them. I shuddered and tried to push the image from my mind.

* * *

"Bella!"

"Hey Nessie," I called as I walked into my French classroom,"How are you?"

"Oh same old, same old," she waved it off,"And you?"

"I'm fine." I halfheartedly smiled at her.

She tried to smile back but it was off. Something was on her mind, but before I could ask, Mrs Pichler started talking to the class.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

"Now before you go class, I have something fun for you to do tonight," people looked up from their bags with painful expressions - as if to say 'like any homework you give us could possibly be even remotely fun'.

" I want you to watch _Marie Antoinette,_" everyone groaned so she spoke louder and with more authority,"And I'll know if you do or not because I'm going to give you a quick quiz tomorrow about it."

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and- at my own pace- walked out the door.

"Um, Bella".

I turned to see Nessie catch up to me.

"Yeah."

"Um," she glanced everywhere but never made eye contact. It looked like she was trying to phrase something. "Did ... did you have a fight with Edward Cullen?"

I would have been pretty stupid to think that our _argument_ went unnoticed, but I didn't quite understand where she was bringing it up.

When I didn't answer she started talking very fast.

"Because some of my friends- well not really my friends, people I know- knew that you sat with the Cullen's and seem to be close friends with them, so that usually means you know them, therefore you know Edward."

I stared at her completely confused. She was making no sense.

"God I'm getting know where," she muttered then sighed, Well they asked me to ask you if you, by any chance, happen to have his number, and if you do, if you could give it to me to give it to them."

At first I felt annoyed then a little angry. I smashed my lips together to stop me from hissing. This must be just what Alice was telling me about. Girls just chasing Edward because of his good looks and charm. The mention of Edward's name sent flickers of my nightmare through my mind. I had to blink to rid myself of them.

"Bella?" Nessie was trying to get my attention.

"Which girls?" My jaw was set.

"Um .. Lauren Malory and Jessica Stanley."

Lauren Malroy was in my music class which _coincidentally _contained Edward as well. But I don't remember hearing Jessica Stanley's name being called in any of my classes.

"Tell them that I am sorry but, no, I don't have his number."

she nodded her head.

"Okay then, I'll see you around."

Nessie turned and disappeared in the sea of students.

All through the entire morning I heard people talking about the Cullen - me included.

In the middle of my science class I overheard some girls whispering.

"Have you seen them yet?"

Four girls were huddled around their desks with the back of their heads facing out. One blonde, two brunettes and a redhead.

"Seen who?" asked the first brunette.

"Don't you know who I'm talking about?" the blonde said.

The first brunette shook her gead. Theblonde flipped her hair and the scent blew in my direction. Now usually that would effect me- invite me forwards- but she smelt _really_ bad. I wanted to gag.

"Behind me," the brunette sneaked a look at me and gasped.

"She's gorgeous," she was dazed a little.

The blonde spoke grudgingly," Yeah I guess, but that's not what I was talking about."

"Then why did you tell me to look at her?"

The blonde was frustrated," She hangs out with this family. The Collins, I think. Now they are beautiful."

"Cullens." The redhead finally spoke up.

"You know them?"

"No, but I have a class with the black haired girl, Alice."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not really," she admitted,"I overheard her talking to Nessie in my PE class. She said that she was adopted by the Cullen's, they all are."

"Did she say anything about her brother- Edward?"

Well at least she got his name right.

"Yeah, because he is like, so hot." the other brunette stated.

My teeth clenched together and my fingers curled into a fist. My reaction confused me for a second. This is another example of the -let's call it- Edward Cullen Syndrome. God they haven't even talked to him and they are already crushing on him. Imagine them in a conversation, I smiled inwardly.

"Jessica, shut up." She looked down to the table.

Ah, so she was Jessica which must make the awful smelling blonde Lauren.

"Nothing." The redhead said.

"That's to class I saw Nessie and she said that she couldn't get Edward Collin's number."

"Cullen," the redhead corrected her.

"Whatever."

She looked quite disappointed and so did the rest of the girls.

While I was buying a sandwich- which I didn't want to eat, I'd already eaten way too much human food, I felt a little sick- I overheard two guys talking.

"Look, there she is," they stole a quick glance at me.

"I heard she's already taken."

The other groaned,"Really? By who?".

"Edward Cullen." he sneered the name.

"Mate, I don't think so," he shot a look at me again,"I saw them yesterday, she was having a go at him and he just walked off. I don't think they're dating."

When he said the word 'dating' I had a little trouble swallowing. I paid for my lunch and walked away from the counter past the boys.

"Yeah, maybe not," he lowered his head, "Do you think we'd have a chance?"

I cleared my throat quietly- just so thy knew how close I was. As I passed they stiffened a little, then relaxed once I left.

"Na mate, no chance in hell."

On my way to the Cullen's usual table, I thought about what those two boys said. Why didn't they think they had a chance with me? I know that it wouldn't be the best idea in he world, but still. What did they think? That I was too beautiful or something? Since when has beauty got to do with anything?

My more realistic side of me caught up.

Beauty had lots to do with everything lately. That wasn't right.

Only four people were sitting at the table, Edward wasn't there. I placed my plate down next to Alice in my usual spot.

I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to the punch.

"He called me to say that he started feeling sick and was going to stay in his dorm."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

She shrugged her shoulders,"I could just tell."

I told them about all the students about us. They weren't all that surprised, obviously they had heard the comments themselves.

"Did you hear that Rosie," Emmett throw his arm across Rosalie's shoulders,"They think I'm hot."

She smiled at him and said,"Oh Emmett I love you," her voice turned menacing," But if those fake-boobed, nose-jobbed bimbos lay a hand on you I will personally tear them to shreds."

"Rose!" Jasper only just managed to whisper.

"What?"

He flashed his eyes around the food court- it looked like he was seeing if anyone heard her. I know how tough Rosalie is and those finger nails could do some damage, but tearing someone to shreds wasn't something easily done- by humans anyway.

By the time my classes had fini8shed, I had overheard another six conversations about me and the Cullen's, four about Edward- which made me quite hostile- and four date invitations.

I would usually take the elevator up to my dorm room, but I wanted the time to think and breathe without any interruptions.

I took one stair at a time, not hurrying, not rushing. The entire day, my nightmare kept resurfacing. It haunted me like it was my stalker and all I could say was 'it wasn't real'. The more the nightmare stalked me, the harder it was to believe those words.

I made it to my room too quickly. I almost went back down to start up the stairs again.

I went to put my key in the lock, to find that it was already open. I lightly knocked, then pushed the door open.

Alice was sitting on her bed with copies of expensive looking magazines. She looked up and smiled, them went straight back to reading.

"Hey Alice." She nodded her head in acknowledgement but didn't release her eyes from the page.

I collapsed onto my bed and sunk into the mattress. All the thinking and analysing I'd done today was surprisingly exhausting.

"Hard day?" Alice had put her magazines aside and sat facing me.

"You could say that."

"I bet I can make it better," she grinned. I sat up warily- praying that she wasn't going to take me shopping.

"How?"

"I bought you a present- well us a present." She got up and pulled a huge plasma TV from our tiny kitchen.

"Ta da." She waved her hands like a game show hostess,"What do you think?"

I stared at her idiotically. Where did she have to do these sorts of things.

"How- how how much did this cost?"

She laughed- it sounded like tinkling fairy bells.

"It was a present from my dad."

"But you said you bought it?"

"He gave me the money for me to buy it."

Okay, sure. That makes more sense.

"I mean the TVs the provide here aren't all that crash hot, and come on look at this." She gestured to the plasma.

Which gave me an idea.

"Hey, I'm supposed to watch _Marie Antoinette_for French tomorrow, do you think we could get this set up this afternoon?"

"Sure. I'll call Jasper, he'll get it done in no time. And I'm sure he has that movie."

I raised my eyebrows,"Jasper has _Marie Antoinette_?"

Alice smiled,"No, _I _have M_arie _Antoinette. I put it in his collection of movies. He has a _big_ collection."

"No need," I told her," I went past the video hire before I came here. I'm all set."

"Apart from the TV of course," she corrected.

I smiled and shook my head at her.

In the next second Alice was on the phone, then in- what seemed like two seconds later- he was installing it.

"There you go ladies," Jasper patted the corner of the screen.

"Thanks Jazz," Alice kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Jasper."

"So Jasper hows Edward doing?" His name caught my attention, but something about her tone of voice told me that she was doing this on purpose.

"Oh yeah, he said he was feeling 'marginally better'." I felt a little relieved- no idea why.

"Did he ever get that song right?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head,"No. he still has his writers bloke."

So he isn't completely better.

"Would you like to stay a while," Alice gazed into his eyes so lovingly- it made me feel a little uncomfortable- I had to look away. I felt like I was intruding.

"Sorry, but chick flicks aren't really my forte." Alice frowned and Jasper kissed her cheek.

"Bye Alice," he murmured. She nodded.

"I'll see you around Bella."

"Bye." I waved.

With one last glance at Alice he was gone.

For five seconds we just stood in the same spot, then a smile flickered across Alice's face.

"Movie time?"

"_Finally,_" I exaggerated. She danced into the kitchen and I heard the cupboards creek as she opened them.

"Popcorn?" she called.

"Of course," I yelled back,"You can't watch a movie without popcorn."

While I was setting up the DVD, I could hear the popcorn popping and cracking as it cooked. The scent filled the room as Alice brought out the bowl.

We rearranged the furniture so we could comfortably watch the movie. We turned my bed 90o so it was pressed up against the back wall and our legs dangled off the end.

"All ready?" A asked.

"Sure am."

I hit _play._

"That has to be one of the worst endings I've ever had the misfortune to witness,"Alice said.

"I know," I agreed,"If I didn't already know what had happened, I don't think I would have understood it."

Alice lifted the bowl, "Would you like anymore?"

I glanced into the bowl- my stomach heaved. There was so much still in the bowl, it looked like it hadn't been touched. I don't think Alice went for it once.

"No thankyou."

As Alice went to clean up, I spun my bed back into place and put the DVD in it's case.

Then I finished the rest of my homework- it actually took longer than I thought it would.

Alice had offered to get me some tea- if I had anymore food there's a good chance that I will throw up.

"Are you sure?" she asked for the tenth time,"Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No Alice," I had to literately push her out the door,"I'm fine, go get something to eat."

She came back a little over half an hour later. My homework was done, I cleaned up- even though our place was already spotless, Alice's doing- and even watered the freesia.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" I had picked up one of Alice's magazines and was flipping throught the pages.

"Yep," She pattered her stomach,"Completely full."

"Bella, I had dinner over at Jasper's and I picked up _The Curious Case of Benjamen Button. _Would you like to watch it?"

"Of course,"I put the magazine back in it's pile. "But how did you get the movie?" I only just came out at the cinemas," my brows pulled down. "It's not some cheap copy from Thailand is it?"

Alice laughed, "You don't have to worry Bella. I have my connections, and it is definitely not a cheap copy."

When the credits for _Benjamen Button _scrolled down the page, one single tear propelled it's way down my cheek, even though I felt like crying Niagara Falls.

I swiftly wiped the moisture away with my thumb, then glanced at Alice. Her eyes glistened as she stared at the screen, but she did not cry.

"Are you alright Alice?" I asked.

It took a moment before she answered turned from the screen and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm one tough chicken."

I grinned back at her.

My mind felt completely drained. Looking on the outside I would appear with no faults, but I really needed to rest my head.

I yawned- putting on a bit of a show-"I'm going to go to bed now."

Alice stretched her arms above her head,"So will I, I think."

After going through the _unnecessary _human routine, I laid down under my sheets and got comfortable.

"Goodnight Bella." Alice also slid into bed and turn her lamp off.

" 'Night."

Alice grew completely still except for her shoulder which moved up and down as she breathed.

I rolled over and closed my eyes. Maybe because I had nothing to distract me when I closed my eyes or maybe because I was processing my day, my mind- like it always does- came back to Edward.

The frightening picture of Vampire Edward managed to escape from the dark box I had locked it in.

This was just getting ridiculous. There were plenty of reasons why Edward can't be a vampire, but as I thought about it, there were too many possible reasons why he could.

This conclusion shot a shiver down my spine and I rolled onto my stomach with my face submerged into the pillow, so no one could hear me scream.

* * *

**So what do you think?????**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
Hope you all like it.**

**with lovve  
xoxo**

**P.S. please don't forget to _REVIEW_**


	9. A Good End to a Bad Day

**Sorry this chapter is taking so long, i just haven't been in the mood for writing.**

**But I did really enjoy writing this chapter, it was lots of fun.**

**I would like to clear something up. Bella has human characteristics e.g blushing, stumbling, breathing, heartbeat . . . But there not very strong e.g when Bella blushes - no matter how embarrassed she is - her cheeks will only turn a soft shade of pink.**

**My longest chapter yet, 5,017 words. (smiles)**

**hope you enjoy it.**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

**A Good End to a Bad Day**

_Song: Iris, by The Goo Goo Dolls._

_**Previously: **_

_**This was just getting ridiculous. There were plenty of reasons why Edward can't be a vampire, but as I thought about it, there were too many possible reasons why he could.**_

_**This conclusion shot a shiver down my spine and I rolled onto my stomach with my face submerged into the pillow, so no one could hear me scream.**_

~~*~~

I don't know how - in my subconscious maybe- but somehow I decided that I was getting in to deep with this. While I slept, my mind cleared itself; but everything into perspective for me and when I woke I felt like peace had sunken into my body and calmed me down.

I sighed and rolled onto my side- in no hurry to get up.

"Good morning Bella," Alice's cheery voice rang through the room," Did you sleep well?"

I groaned into my sheets. It felt too early to get up. I exhaled slowly and searched for my clock. My right hand maneuvered it's way around my bedside table searching, then hit what it was looking for.

My sight was a little disorintated when my eyes first fluttered open. They quickly found the bold red numbers from the clock. _7am._

I groaned again and let my arm fall back onto my bed.

"Get up sleepy head," Her voice suddenly near my ear, made me jump. She chuckled and walked away.

"No, no," I yawned,"Still sleeping."

Alice was back next to my bed again.

"No, no," she mimicked and started to tug on my bed spread,"You've got to get up. We're meeting the others for breakfast."

As Alice was getting my out of bed, my stomach turned. I couldn't possibly eat anything, probably not until the next few days at least.

I trudged over to the bathroom counter- while Alice was picking my outfit-and stared into the mirror.

I may have felt completely drained on the inside, but my reflection showed nothing of it. My eyes caught my attention, they were fading from the striking golden glow to a soft bronze.

I leaned in closer to the mirror and traced the light purple shadow under my right eye.

In the next second Alice danced around the corner and into view, holding three coat hangers that were supporting more expensive looking clothes.

As I stared down the clothes- internally hoping that they would disappear in a puff of smoke- Alice huffed.

"Don't be difficult Bella," she thrusted the clothes towards me,"Just put them on."

I slowly accepted the clothes,"I'll put them on," I said," But be warned Alice, I won't be happy. I don't like how much money you spend on me."

She was shaking her head before I had even finished speaking.

"Bella," Alice grinned,"When it comes to money, don't worry about me. Now hurry up and put those on," she nodded her head towards the outfit.

I chuckled,"When it comes to the Cullen's everything has to be done at superhuman speed."

Alice's laughter joined in,"Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it? We all like to go fast."

I nodded in agreement,"I'll say."

"Okay, well chop-chop," she clapped her hands and turned for the door.

"Yes, mum."

She turned with a dazzling smile then left so I could get ready.

* * *

"Hey guys," the table next to ours jumped at Emmet's booming voice.

I waved back to him, then to everyone at the table. There were only three people there. Edward was missing. It annoyed me that this piece of trivia had an effect on me.

"Emmett," Alice scowled,"We all know how loud and scary you are, you don't need to impress Rose." Emmett threw an arm around Rosalie and grinned.

"Do I impress you baby?"

Rosalie winked at us then flipped her hair over her shoulder and started flicking her finger nails,"Not as much as you used to Em." Emmett glared when Jasper snickered. Alice and I went over to the empty seats at the table, she sat with Jasper on her left and me on her right. As he lent over to peck her on the cheek it was impossible not to see the love and adoration in both of their eyes. It is amazing that they had managed to find each other so soon -their other half. They just fit so perfectly together.

I had this fantasy when I was a little girl that I would find my other half when I was still young- so I could share my best years with them by my side. That we would go to school together, that we would get married and have children.

_~ 45 years ago~_

_"And I want a big, white, frilly dress and a tiara that holds my veil to my hair and really tall high heals -which are going to be white by the way."_

_Mummy laughed "Is that all?" she asked, putting down her pencil from her black notebook._

_"Of course not!" I giggled with her._

_"And how- might I ask- are you going to be paying for this wedding?"_

_"Oh, I'm not paying for it. Daddy will be."_

_Mummy glanced around the meadow."Do you know were your father is?"_

_"Yep."_

_She looked at me, waiting for me to continue._

_"He's out earning money for my wedding." Mummy chuckled then lifted her feet from the ground and pushed us on the wood and rope swing again._

_"And have you found a groom for this wedding of yours?"_

_My head feel a little, mummy noticed,"No." I mumbled._

_She put her finger under my chin and lifted my head back up again then stared at me. __"You don't have to worry about that now, or at all even, ever. I think I'd prefer it that way not having to hand you over to a fine young lad, but," she waited until I brought my eyes back up to hers before she started speaking." Even if I did, you know that you will always be my baby girl, I will always love you, forever, more than my own life, and I will always be here for you. Nothing in this world will ever keep me from you, my dearest Bella."_

_I felt like crying. Mummy had always made such pretty speeches._

_She tapped the tip of my nose, smiling, the place my head under her chin and squeezed me tight._

_We rocked back and forth in silence. The brilliant sun was fading away behind a sheet of clouds._

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes, Bella?"_

_"What colour dress do you want to wear?"_

_Mummy laughed. I liked her laugh, it made me smile._

_"Whatever colour you want me to wear."_

_~ End of flashback ~_

It's true my fantasy of the perfect life has _defiantly _not happened yet, but there is a small hope - probably the little girl inside me- wishing to keep the dream alive. A warm feeling surged through me which made me smile.

Emmett's insanely loud voice brought me back down from the clouds.

"Now tell me that these don't impress you, Rosie." Emmett had pushed his sleeve up his gigantic arm and was flexing his bicep. Rosalie looked at his face then down to his arm then back to his face and sighed; looking away. Emmett growled.

"Bella?" he turned his body to face me, I gulped. He had this wild glint in his eyes which scared me right out of my mind. "Do these muscles impress you?"

I wasn't quite sure what to say. My obvious answer was to say 'yes' and let that be the end of it but I saw Rosalie give me a meaningful look out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry Emmett," I put on my best innocent expression," But muscles don't impress me. I like what's on the inside."

The table shook with laughter. Emmett pulled back his arm from around Rosalie's neck and crossed them tightly at his chest.

"Oh, baby don't worry," Rosalie soothed in a voice that was over him like a wave. Emmett started to thaw out a little when she gazed into his eyes.

_More true love. _I sighed. Rosalie and Emmett were made for each other just like Alice and Jasper. All the love and devotion that circled the table encouraged me to feel uncomfortably out of place. I had never met anyone whom I could look at in that way and know that for some magical reason they loved me back just as much.

"Ugh,"Emmett growled and pushed himself away from the table,"I'm gonna get some food."

"Comfort eating are we?" Alice teased.

He grinned. The old Emmett was back.

"You know it."

* * *

"Glad it's Friday, Bella?" Mike Newton sat on the corner of Edward's music desk who - again - didn't show up at all today.

I sat down at my table and unpacked my gear before I answered,"Absolutely ecstatic."

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked a little to interested.

"Um," I paused just for a second to collect my answer but he jumped in.

"Cause I was wondering, you know," Mike cleared his throat," Maybe you'd like to catch a movie or something."

"Oh," I hated being put on the spot and honestly I didn't really hold a soft spot for him," I . . . um . . ."

"Good afternoon class!" At that moment Ms Lily - my saviour - waltzed into the room, starting the lesson.

"I have a special surprise for all of you . . ." she finally noticed that Mike wasn't in his usually seat. "Mr Newton, have you switched seats with Mr Cullen?"

Mike stuttered embarrassed," Uh-I-um, no, I was just- um . . ." He immediately got up and stumbled to his seat.

Music dragged on today, despite the eerie feeling that circled me. I had an errant thought at one stage through the lesson that Edward's absence was the reason the room felt like a stranger to me.

_Don't be stupid Bella, you've had lessons without him before. Stop overreacting._

But I couldn't stop the way my brain thought, no matter how hard I tried.

The bell _finally_ rung after what seemed like forever.

"Oh dear," Ms Lily's hands fluttered frantically over her desk,"Well look at the time. I didn't even have time to enlighten you on my surprise. Maybe another time," her bangles chimed together as she placed her hands on her hips,"Well, off you go then; class dismissed."

I hoped to shoot out the door and off to English before anyone else had left the room, but Ms Lily had other ideas.

"Ah, Miss Swan," I glanced up to see Ms lily wave me over to her desk. I hastily packed my books away and made my way up to her desk.

"Yes, Miss?"

She flipped through some stray pieces of paper sending her jewelry, yet again, into a whirl. They made such a beautiful sound.

"Would you, by any chance, happen to know where Mr Cullen has been?"

The classroom by then had been almost empty, except for two girls whose heads turned when Edward's name was mentioned. I glared at the girls and they very quickly back out the door. I smiled inwardly.

"Miss Swan?" Ms Lily waved her hand in front of my face, hoping to grab my attention.

I blinked twice then shook my head, "Sorry." I apologized. "Um, yeah. His family told me that he wasn't been feeling to well these past few days. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Alright dear," she smiled, "I better give you a note so you won't be in trouble for your next class."

Ms Lily handed me a piece of paper and smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you Miss."

Mr Russ wasn't happy at all with me being three minutes late.

"Isabella Swan! Where have you been?" The first row of students cringed back from his thundering voice. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, purely from embarrassment.

"I have a note why I'm late sir," I spoke with confidence. This balding man didn't worry me.

"Well, give it here."

I glided over to him and handed him my note.

He huffed and snorted as he read. If I didn't grow up respecting people I probably would've laughed in his face. It was quite hilarious.

"Yes, well . . . go sit down." I marched down the isle after he waved me away with the note. I could tell Alice was having a hard time not laughing.

"I was worried you weren't going to come." She muffled her voice by placing her hand over her mouth.

"And leave you to suffer English with Mr Russ on your own?" We chuckled," I think not Alice."

I was 20minutes late returning to my room. My gym teacher - Mr Millihan - had made the whole class run around the oval because a small group of girls refused to participate in the lesson. So it was clear that I wasn't having a good day.

It didn't surprise me to find Alice and Rosalie flipping through fashion magazines while lounging on our beds.

"Hey Rosalie, Alice." Rosalie grinned at me when Alice came up and almost squeezed me to death.

Alice released me and took a step back still holding onto my shoulders, "You seem down Bella," she said folding her arms across her chest. I sighed and went to put my coat in my cupboard.

"Why were you late today?" She scrutinized my face as I walked around the room.

"Mr Millihan made us run around the track at the end of the lesson because some girls didn't want to get dirty."

An understanding expression washed over her face.

"Oh."

A few seconds passed then Alice grinned at Rosalie.

"Bella, you know what the best way to turn that frown upside down?" she sung.

"What . . .?" Curiosity and caution coloured my voice.

"Shopping!"

I grimaced.

"Oh, come on Bella, it'll be fun." Alice was already excited. Her tiny stature was practically bouncing.

"And the dance is next Friday," Rosalie piped in, "We've got to pick out our dresses. I can't believe we left it this late." She shook her head in disbelief.

"We'll hit the shops tomorrow then," Alice frowned at my reluctent expression, "No need to worry my dear friend," she patted my back, "You're going to have the most dazzling dress of them all. You'll be the star of the ball."

I almost laughed. She sounded like a fairy godmother out of a fairytale.

"Hey, all ball, they rhyme. I'm a genius."

Both Rosalie and I giggled.

Out of nowhere my mobile buzzed.

_'And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When every thing's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am'_

I raced over to my bedside table and swiftly pressed 'send'.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, what happened to calling me soon?"

"Oh, hey dad!" I had been so busy that I had forgotten to call Charlie, "Hang on two seconds"

I motioned to Alice and Rosalie that I was going to take this call outside. As I walked to the door, sliding my brown coat back on, I spotted the video library's copy of _Marie Antoinette_. I had forgotten to take it back before class this morning, so I picked it up and tucked it under my arm.

Once outside my room, in the cool air conditioned lobby, it was safe to talk.

"How have you been dad?"

"I'm great. You wouldn't believe what it's like working at this hospital, everyone is just so friendly!" I smiled, almost near the exit door, it was nice to know that Charlie enjoyed working here, where everything was so pleasant. "When we move next we_ must _stay in a small town again. The folks here are so . . . so _happy._"

The exit door flung open, giving me a view of the night sky, due to the pressure of the raging wind, I froze. My hair flew around my still face with my right hand still firmly clasped around the door handle. _Next time we move? _We had just got here and Charlie was already thinking about moving again. I didn't want to move, not yet, not now. I had friends here, proper, real friends. And I know that it wouldn't last forever but I wanted to enjoy that friendship while I still could. This past week I hadn't even thought about how this will effect me when we move again. And I still didn't want to think about it.

"Bella? Honey are you there?"

Once I unfroze, I blinked a few times.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking. Dad . . ." I sounded like I was in pain.

Charlie was worried, "What's wrong Bella?"

"I don't want to move. Not yet. I have friends here Dad, and before you say anything," I heard him close his mouth, "I know this is wrong and that it'll hurt when we leave, but I'll cross that path when it comes. Just not now." I grinned, "I'm so happy here Charlie, like you wouldn't believe."

Charlie sighed, "Okay Bella."

I wanted to change the subject.

"How is it at the hospital?"

That started him talking, "It's amazing, like you wouldn't believe," we chuckled as he quoted me, "Today a young lady, 26, came in and was covered in fresh blood from a car accident and I wasn't tempted once! I mean sure she smelt nice, but I wasn't fighting the thirst inside me."

"Thant's great Dad,"

"I know," he sounded so proud and maybe even a little smug.

"Oh," he said suddenly, then away from the phone,"I'll be right there. Sorry Bella, but I've got to go. They need me downstairs, but I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

"Of course, Dad."

"Don't forget to call now." I chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't forget."

He laughter rung through the phone.

"Sweet dreams."

Then the phone went dead.

I sighed.

The wind was really getting bad out here. I started walking in the direction of the video rental, when I saw a figure pacing, back and forth, back and forth. Who would want to be out in this crazy weather at this time?

_Well Bella, _you _are out in this crazy weather at this time._

_Shut up, _I thought.

To be polite I veered off course so whomever was out here for whatever reason, could pace without being disturbed.

Thankfully the rental shop was still open . . . just. The lady behind the counter had started packing up when I opened the door. A bell rung to announce my arrival, and she was not happy about. The woman looked very tired, her lips pulled down at the edges. I smiled apologetically at her and placed the DVD on the counter, she took it without a word to me. But as I was leaving I did hear her mumble something along the lines of, "Kids these days, think they can just waltz in here and leave all the heavy lifting up to me . . ."

I was grateful to leave the shop. I would rather face the weather than stay in that room with her.

I was 20 meters away from my apartment block, when a frighteningly familiar, velvet voice whistled in my ear.

"Hello, Bella."

To my surprise, I screamed.

"Gah!" I jumped around to find Edward trying to hold back a smile.

It had always bothered me that I never could tell when Edward was near. He was as silent as a mouse.

I pressed my hand against my heart.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, breathless.

His soft brown eyes swam with amusement. I faintly recalled that I was supposed to be angry at him, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"I'm glad you find me entertaining." the feeling to be angry at him was growing and to be honest I was sick of it. It didn't feel right, not talking to him.

"Okay listen," I squared my shoulders and took in a deep breath. "I'm tried of this whole 'not speaking' thing. I'm going to forget about the other day and clean the slate. You must have your reasons for lying to me and well . . . I guess I can respect that, of course I'm still not happy about it," I gave him a meaningful look, "Okay," I smiled, "That's all."

Edward looked at my in disbelief then grinned and ran his fingers through his wind swept hair.

"Thank you Bella."

That was all he said.

I started walking to my block when Edward took a step closer to me and I felt my pulse speed up.

"What were you doing out there?" _Let's not beat around the bush or anything_ . . .

"Um . . . I had to return a DVD," then something hit me, "Hey, that was you pacing over there," I pointed to the spot where he had been.

"Perceptive," he took another step closer. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What were _you _doing out there?"

His long eyelashes brushed his cheeks gently as he looked to the ground.

"I was thinking actually."

He didn't look up.

"About anything in particular?"

He glanced up and met my eyes for a second. It felt like staring into the hunters gaze before he strikes, I just couldn't look away. My heart started pounding in my chest and for a moment there I swear he could hear it.

"Not really, just thinking."

A massive gust of wind came and blew my jacket up. It played around with Edward's hair too.

"Come on, it's getting really bad out here. We should go inside." He placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me to the door, but I felt an electric charge pass through my body and jerked at the feeling, it was not uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Edward murmured and removed his hand. He must of felt it too . . .

He opened up the door and gestured my to past through first, like a gentlemen.

"Ms Lily asked me why you haven't been to class the past few days and I told her you had been sick," I raised one eyebrow, "_Had_ you been sick?"

He chuckled nervously, "Um . . . no."

"Then why weren't you at classes?" I demanded.

"I was having trouble with some music of mine." His voice rose just like mine had.

"And you couldn't do that in your spare time?"

He sighed, "No."

I crossed my arms and waited.

"You see . . . once I start a piece of music, a sort of frenzy begins, and I don't feel right if it's not finished," he ran his fingers through his bronzy hair again. "But with this certain piece it was a whole lot worse because I even had inspiration for it and I still couldn't get it right."

My voice became soft without my help, "Was that what you were thinking about out there?"

"Yeah," he smiled at me.

I pushed the elevator button to go to level three. In the quick ride up I didn't speak neither did Edward. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, not at all, it brought with it some peace from the raging war outside.

Edward walked out of the elevator with me.

"Isn't your room downstairs?" I was positive that it was.

"Yes."

"Then why are you coming up here?"

"Do I need a reason to walk a beautiful peer of mine to her room?"

I didn't answer him. My heart was somersaulting, thinking that he called me beautiful.

We walked in silence up to my door.

"Well this is my stop."

"Bella," I turned around quickly when Edward said my name, "Are we friends now?"

_Were we? _I never thought that I would be friends with Edward Cullen. The word seemed difficult to process through my head.

"I guess we could try . . ."

His glorious smile was triumphant, it nearly knocked me breathless.

"Great," his perfect, white teeth gleamed in the light.

"I'll see you later than, Bella."

I nodded then he swiftly ambled over to the elevator without a glance back at me, then he was gone.

It took me a moment to gather myself. I was now friends with Edward Cullen. I grinned.

Once inside my room I leaned against the door and sighed heavily.

"You seem in a better mood, Bella" Alice got up from her bed and paced slowly over to me, "And your glowing!," she noted in astonishment.

"I am not glowing."

She had a big grin on her face, "Do you want me to get you a mirror, so you can see for yourself?"

"No, no. No mirrors."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Think I just let your brother off the hook and I think we're friends now."

Alice's eyes were dancing at the news.

"I knew this was going to happen." she said a-matter-of-factly.

"How?"

"Not talking to either of you was making both of you unhappy."

"Was not. How would you know?"

"I thought you just said 'was not," she started laughing.

"Was not." I spoke with authority.

"Whatever you say Bella. And when you get out of denial land," she winked, "Give me a call."

I was hardly listening to Alice, because at this moment I was happy. And I was glowing.

* * *

**I'm glad that in this chapter Edward and Bella had sorted out the not speaking problem. But I'm not rushing them . . . (if you know what I mean) . . .**

**And I'm real sorry to the people who have added my story for updates because I keep on changing my chapters little by little and posting them back up. I won't -hopefully- be doing too much of that anymore.**

**Thank you for reading.  
And please don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**xx XD.**


	10. Mystery Note

**Hey.**

**sorry for the massive wait guys. but guess what? it was my birthday 3 days ago, and im _ssoooo_happy! and i decided to start writing again. :P I also had heaps of fun writing this chapter.**

**And I'd just like to say that I know before that I said that I _loved_ Twilight (the movie) but now that I've thought about it, I've seen better movies. I think that they changed things that didn't need to change and the acting wasn't really all that crash hot. BUT I will say that I think they picked a perfect Emmett. Kellan is so close to what I actually Emmett to look like. I was a bit disappointed in Bella Swan because she just seems so much more emotional in the book, and I'm not really buying that she loves Edward in the movie. but hey, thats just my thoughts.**

**Enjoyxx**

* * *

**Mystery Note**

_Song: I gotta feeling by Black Eyed Peas_

_**Previously:**_

**"Think I just let your brother off the hook and . . . I think we're friends now."**

**Alice's eyes were dancing at the news.**

**"I knew this was going to happen." she said a-matter-of-factly.**

**"How?"**

**"Not talking to either of you was making both of you unhappy."**

**"Was not. How would you know?"**

**"I thought you just said 'was not," she started laughing.**

**"Was not." I spoke with authority.**

**"Whatever you say Bella. And when you get out of denial land," she winked, "Give me a call."**

**I was hardly listening to Alice, because at this moment I was happy. And I was glowing.**

~~*~~

"Bella," Rosalie moaned.

"What?"

"You look like I just kicked your puppy."

"I don't have a puppy but-"

"Stop delaying the inevitable."

I groaned as the gigantic shopping outlet towered over me. Alice was to busy being mesmerised to pay any attention to my discomfort.

Rosalie guided me gently forward.

"At least let me buy my own dress," I pleaded.

"Maybe," Alice answered in a trance. She turned to Rosalie and I and grinned madly. "Are you ready girls?"

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie replied. I smiled inwardly about how much she sounded like Emmett just then.

"No." I mumbled. No one listened to me.

~~*~~

"Your kidding me," I breathed.

We stood outside of a designer boutique and I was terrified to go in. Through the large glass windows I could see row after row of classy garments.

"Let's go!" Alice bounced into the store with Rosalie.

"You know what? Maybe I'll just wait out here for you guys."

"Don't be silly Bella." Both Alice and Rosalie steered me into . . . hell pretty much.

"Alice," I whined, "I don't fit in here."

Rosalie held up a striking black gown that Alice was interviewing.

"Uh, ah. No sulking or we're going out tomorrow as well."

I shut up.

_~~*~~_

"Have you got it on Bella?" Alice called.

"Yeah, hang on two seconds," I sucked in a deep breathe and open up the stall door.

"Oh my," Alice had her hand over her mouth while Rosalie was staring at me. I blushed feeling self-conious.

"Do I look that bad?" My head dropped

Alice dropped her hand. "It's not bad Bella, not bad at all."

Rosalie started grinning like mad, "What she's trying to say Bella," she nodded her head to Alice, "Is that you look amazing in that dress, more so that dress looks amazing on you."

They had found a shop that I was actually willing to go into. And then they had forced me into a skimpy but beautiful midnight blue dress. I twirled in front of them and giggled at their expressions.

"Look Rose," Alice said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Our little girl is growing up." Rosalie started pretending to cry.

I smiled hugely.

"So is this the one you want to get Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at myself in the small stall mirror.

"I love this colour," I said holding up the end of the dress, "But it's not me."

They both looked disappointed. Probably hoping that this was the dress that I wanted.

I got changed back into my normal clothes with speed and gave the dress back to Alice to put on the rack.

"So," Alice said, "We have to find a dress that screams 'Bella'."

"What was that?" Rosalie asked.

"I said," Alice danced through the shop waving her arms in the air, "WE HAVE TO FIND A DRESS THAT SCREAMS 'BELLA'!"

It was hard to believe that the little pixie could possibly make enough noise to hush the whole store, but she did. The sales assistant stared at her in astonishment.

"Hello." Alice waved at her.

The sales woman was frozen in shock, shook her head then quickly strolled away. Alice then waved at everyone who looked at her as we -muffled our snickering - tugged her out of the shop.

Rose, Alice and I were having a laughing fit as we exit the store.

"I can't believe - _laugh_ - you did - _laugh_ - that." I only barely managed to get out. "I'm scared to go - _laugh_ - into another shop with you."

"Did you see her face?!" Rose breathed.

That sent us into another fit. An old couple walked past us with worried expressions mumbling, "I hope they are okay."

We all sat down on a bench to catch our breath. Finally, after minutes of panting, giggling and more panting, we settled down.

I straightened myself up. "Okay," I cleared my throat, "Are we ready to go?"

"Bella? Interested in shopping? I think I'm going to die from shock," Rose placed a hand above her heart.

I chuckled at her.

"Come on girls," Alice linked our arms ,"Let's go hunting!"

~~*~~

"What about this one?" Rose held up an emerald green cocktail dress with black lace casing it.

I examined the garment, then huffed.

"No, it's not what I'm looking for."

Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me.

"Well find it, won't we Rose? Don't you worry."

"Sure, sure," I mumbled.

"Okay, this negative attitude is helping Bella,"Rose sighed, "Let's stop off for some food then start clean again."

Alice and I agreed with her. Rose showed us a cute little cafe she'd gone to before and got us all menu's. A waiter came over to our table to serve us, but his voice caught in his throat. But I guess that kind of thing would happen if you were faced with Rosalie and Alice. Their beauty light up the tiny shop.

"Um, hello?" Alice waved to get the man's attention.

"I-I um," he cleared his voice. The waiter was clearly embarrassed, he fidgeted with his hands.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"It's, um, I'm Jake." I closed my eyes as my breath hitched. It felt like a knife stabbed the pit of my stomach. _Jake . . ._

"Hello Jake. My name is Rosalie and my friends and I would like some food."

"O-okay." The poor boy stuttered. When Rose did that whole intense thing, no male had a chance.

After a lot of stumbling and stuttering the waiter had retrieved our food then took refuge in the kitchen, not game enough to come back out.

I hardly touched my food -seeing as I've already eaten my fair share these past days, pretending to be human- and I excused myself to the restroom.

"I'll be right back," I told Alice and Rose.

I pushed the heavy door open to open up the brown titled room. There was no one in the stalls, so I thought it'd be a good chance to -unfortunately- bring my food back up. I didn't have to but eating too much made me feel slouchy. I walked into the first stall and locked the door. I'd only ever had to vomit up my food once before, and from that experience I knew that I never wanted to do it again.

I almost had it all out when the bathroom door opened.

"You shouldn't do that to people Rose. He's probably freaking out in the kitchen."

I internally groaned.

"Is that you Bella?" asked Rose, as she tapped on the stall door.

It's probably a better idea just to act sick.

"Yeah," I groaned.

"Bella!" Alice knocked on the door, "Open up!"

"'Kay." I held my stomach as I exited to toilet, after flushing it of course.

Alice wasted no time in wrapping her tiny arm around my waist. I closed my eyes, enhancing the effect. Rose's cold hand pressed against my forehead.

"She feels a little warm." _Thank you, unusually hot skin._

"Was it something that you ate?" They had me out of the bathroom already and towed me out of the cafe.

I slowly nodded my head and groaned again.

"Come on. Let's get her back." Alice said and hurried me faster out of the shopping center.

_Let the acting begin._

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Worry filled Alice's usually cheery voice.

_Bored, _I thought. They had me drowned in layers of blankets with glasses and glasses of water. And on top of that they wanted me to sleep so I couldn't do anything. When we first got back it took ages to convince them that I didn't need to see the school nurse, so they agreed to let me stay in bed, the catch was letting them look after me. Big mistake.

"My stomach is still swirling." Which was partly true, seeing as I was unable to bring up _all _of my food.

Alice was pacing back and forth, "I have a right mind to call up that place and give them a thrashing!"

"I don't believe it,"Rose shook her head, "That place has the best ratings and everything."

"Guy's," I sat up on my elbows, which was quite an accomplishment because the sheets were tucked in so tightly, "Don't worry about it okay? I'll be fine soon."

They weren't convinced.

Then something clicked in my brain like a puzzle. _Of course! _I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. I could've saved myself a lot of hassle.

"Excuse me," I placed one hand over my mouth and the other clutching my stomach. I pushed against the blankets trying to get free. Alice and Rose understood what I was trying to do and ripped them from the bed. I flung myself off my bed and raced into the bathroom. I knelt in front of the toilet and threw up into the bowl. Alice held up my hair while Rose patted my back. It felt so much better to dispose of that awful food then to just let it rot in my stomach. **(A/N. of course the food wouldn't actually rot, just a figure of speech)**.

I rocked back from my knees to my butt and sat still for a few minutes, keeping up the charade.

"Feeling better?" Rose quietly asked.

_Yes!_ screamed my head. My insides were empty and I felt back to normal again. Like I could run and run and run for miles at a time.

"Yeah, I feel better now." They smiled at me and helped me get off the bathroom floor.

"I still think you should stay in bed for a little while longer, just to make sure that the sickness has passed," Alice said. I grimaced at her but of course, when Alice wants something -I've learnt- she gets it.

I trudged over to my bed and flopped down underneath the soft covers. I closed my eyes and sighed. Outside I could hear the raging winds hit and crash against the large french doors, making them ring and chime. The sound was oddly peaceful to me. Every bash against the doors seemed to be in time with my heart, keeping the same pace, keeping the same rhythm.

"Get some rest Bella." Alice stroked the side of my face. And to my utter bewilderment I started falling gently, deeper and deeper into a serene slumber.

--

"HOW'S THE PATIENT?!!" Emmett's signature voice caused an earthquake to erupt through my apartment. I groaned, stretched, groaned again then opened my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure she feels better now Emmett," Jasper rolled his eyes and winked at me.

Emmett snickered,"You would know." While Jasper threw him a dirty look.

"Aww, now look what you've done. This is the second time this week that you've woken Bella up." Alice rushed over to me, trying to stop me from sitting up.

Being as nice as possible, I pushed Alice back so I could get up.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry guys, but I've got to use the bathroom for a minute. Won't be long." I flung myself out of bed, happy to be moving, and waltzed to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about us Bella," Rose smiled,"I'm almost positive that Emmett will do something to keep us entertained while your gone." Alice and Jasper laughed when Emmett glowered at Rose.

I grinned as I closed the door on Emmett and Rose's quarrel.

After a swift look in the mirror (which told me that i was going to have to hunt in the up coming weeks), one basin filled with ice cold water and a new set of clean clothes, I felt refreshed and energised, ready for anything that the rest of the day -or more precise, Alice- had scheduled for me.

I strode out of the bathroom smiling slightly to myself for no particular reason at all.

Once I was in their line of sight, Alice and Rose rushed up to me.

"What are you so happy about?" Emmett grumbled. I smiled wider. Rose must have given him a serve.

"Oh Bella!" Alice hugged me tightly,"You can't possibly imagine how _happy _I am to see you better. I was so worried for a moment there." I wrapped my arms around her petite frame and squeased her reassuringly.

"Alice," I giggled,"I told you there was nothing to worry about. Just a bit of bad food." She let go of me and frowned.

"Yes. We have to do something about that Rose." Rose nodded in agreement.

"! I don't want you guys to do anything. Just let it go. Please? For me?" Alice and Rose stood there glancing between themselves and me.

Rose sighed,"Okay, fine. They are _so _lucky neither Alice or I got that plate of food because if we did, we would be suing their a**es." Alice gave Rose a high-five.

The apartments atmosphere was suddenly lighter when every ones laughter filled the room, I sighed, relieved.

"Well I know that you probably don't feel like it Bella, but we were going to go out for tea. Would you like to come?" Jasper asked.

They all looked at me expectantly.

"Sure," I smiled. "Why not."

Exactly 48 and a half minutes later -with the majority of that time playing 'Dress me up in very inappropriate attire considering that it is only about _three degrees outside_!!' with Alice and Rose -the five of us were standing outside of a fancy, _expensive _looking restaurant.

"Wow," I murmured. This place was magnificent. You could see into the restaurant through the large glass windows that basically covered up the entire wall. The tables were placed stratigetly on the floor to give enough room in the center for dancing, waiters in black and white matching outfits and an exquisite chandelier hung dangerously over the heads of custermers -an accident waiting to happen if you asked me- and that stretched out so far across the ceiling that the reflection from the glass hit the walls and bounced back again.

"Okay! Whose's ready to eat?!" Emmett clapped his hands together, which made a couple that was walking by jump. They stole one quick glance at Emmett and hurried into the resturant.

I couldn't help but laugh at the poor people. If I didn't know Emmett I'm sure that would've been my reaction as well.

"Seems like you are," Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry everyone! We're _all_ paying!!" He tried to gather us all in a group hug and, incidentally, scared another couple quickly into the building.

"Okay Emmett," I laughed as I managed to squeeze my way out of the hug,"I think we've got the picture. Let's go in before you scare anyone else." Our small party laughed as we took shelter in the restaurant.

--

"Ugh! I'm so full!" Emmett complained and gripped his stomach as we walked back to our rooms.

"Well, serves you right Emmett," Jasper swatted him on the shoulder,"You shouldn't have stuffed your face."

Rose, Alice and I started snickering.

"Just because I'm so unselfish, that I put the restaurants needs before mine-"

"What?" Jasper interrupted,"Like basically eating all their food."

"_No_," Emmett pulled a face at Jasper,"I see it more as, '_testing the food to see if it was satisfactory."_

We couldn't hold in our amusement anymore and started to fall about laughing.

"So Mr Food Critic,"I sobered up,"What is your professional opinion about the restaurant."

We all stopped walking and looked at Emmett who was very deep in thought.

"Hmm . . . um . . . ah-hm . . .-cough-. . . hmm"

Alice was getting impatient and started to tap her foot,"Well?"

His eyes lit up and grinned like a maniac,"I say we go back there!"

I shook my head and laughed. _Emmett_, I thought. The others must've been thinking the same thing because we all started to walk off without Emmett.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" He called. We just kept on walking, laughing the whole way.

--

"Did you have fun tonight Bella?" Alice was sitting up in her bed not lifting her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Yeah, it was fun,"I smiled,"But I do feel sorry for the people Emmett scared."

She looked up at me and her grin turned into a grimace.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you still wear those?"

"Huh?" I asked again. I had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing my favourite pair of pajamas -old tracksuit pants and a t-shirt- and was drying my hair with my towel.

She put her book down on her bedside table, "We really need to update your sleeping apparel."

Now I grimaced.

"Alice. Would you rather be fashionable but uncomfortable while sleeping, _or_, extremely comfortable in clothes that hardly anybody are going to see?"

She smirked and opened her mouth.

"Right," I shook my head and chuckled,"Bad question."

"Are you going to bed?" She asked.

I crossed the room towards the red freesia that was without a home at the moment.

"Soon." I picked up the flower, careful not to damage the roots and placed it in a bigger pot. I started searching my drawers and found what I was looking for. Paint.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as she lent over her bed.

"I'm going to paint this pot for the flower," I went and sat down at the end of my bed and started taking out colours.

"Why? It's not like it's going to notice anyway."

"I know," I sighed,"I just want to give it some life." I turned to her,"Do you know what I mean?"

She grinned from ear-to-ear,"Not at all."

We sat in relaxed conversation as I worked on the pot.

After a few moments of silence from Alice, I started to worry a bit.

"Alice?" I asked.

Nothing.

_"Alice",_ I spoke louder.

Nothing again.

I looked over to her bed to find Alice sleeping peacefully under a load of blankets. With her black hair everywhere and lips softly parted, she looked like an angel. _Angel_, I shuddered, _Renee. _When ever her name was even thought, a familiar sensation bubbled in my eyes and I felt them pricking. I clenched my teeth and tightened my fist. I so badly wanted to hit something. Or more pacifically, some_one._Why, if Aro was here right now I'd rip out his neck, peel the skin from his muscles and throw him in a blazing fire!

Why did they have to come after me? Why did they want to kill me? Why did they kill my mum?! Why did they kill _Renee_?!!

I gripped my head tightly in my hands and was silently glad that Alice was asleep. I never want _anybody_ to see me like this. Ever.

A light knock on the door made me jump in surprise, bringing me back from my hell. I took in a deep breath - straightened myself out- and looked up. Slipped underneath the door was a slip of paper.

I quickly stole another glance at Alice, who was still asleep and made my way over there. I picked up the paper and unfolded it.

This was the most graceful writing I've ever seen and the paper had a familiar scent to it, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Written on it was:

_Bella_

_Please meet me in Ms Lily's music room,  
At 11:48pm  
I have something I want to show you  
Come alone_

_please._

My curiosity flared as I re-read the note three more times. I glanced at my alarm clock which read, _23:40._Without even thinking of the consequences, I seized my jacket, the note and my handbag. And with extreme caution not to wake Alice up, I quietly closed my apartment door and hurried off in the direction of my music room.

* * *

**Soo? how did you like that chapter? another long one XP**

**please don't forget to review for my birthday!**

**xxxxx review**


End file.
